A Love Like This
by Kasamoti
Summary: A ItaNaru story, Slight Sasuke bashing I suppose. Just read, I'll write a better summary when I finish more of the story.
1. Chapter 1

The door bell rang, which Itachi jumped up to answer immediately jumped up to answer it. He was dripping from the shower he had just been, his hair was loose, and the only thing he wore were a loose pair of black silk pants with a cloud pattern on them. Opening the door, he revealed the sunny blounde of his wettest dreams, Uzumaki Naruto. "Uh... umm... hello Itachi-san. I umm... was looking for--" Naruto stammered uneasily, blushing at the sight of the older dark haired boy. Itachi just tilted his head to the side in questioning before Sasuke, his identical little brother happened to pass by behind him. "Oh Sasuke!" Naruto beamed his brightest smile at the other boy, waving at him.

At this moment, Itachi decided that he detested his little brother more than anyone else in the world, for stealing the attention's of his lovely little blounde away from him. "Where have you been moron?! You were supposed to be here over an hour ago!" Sasuke seethed, glaring at the blounde. Also, unknown to him, Sasuke happened to making his all too cool brother steam up in anger. How dare he yell at Naruto for something so stupid?! Did Sasuke not understand how special the little blounde was?!

"I-I'm sorry, I had gotten a bit tied up." Naruto replied sadly, almost shamefully, his head was bowed avoiding the dark eyed boy's stare. Moving into the house, walking right past Itachi like he wasn't even there watching the scene unfold, breaking, what the world thought of as a almost non-existent heart. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pale in both of his tanned ones. "Please forgive me _my love_." Naruto whispered, but the older man standing off to the side still heard the whisper, a whisper that was filled with wanton.

Not being able to take anymore of, Itachi quietly shut the door and left to hole himself up in his room. Once inside the sanctuary of his own room, he placed a hand over his heart clenching his fist tightly. Why did something so little, hurt so damn bad? Closing his eyes, Itachi attempted to block out the pain. After standing against his door for a while, the dark haired man finally decided to move over to his bed curling up on it. He wouldn't let this get to him, Uchiha Itachi did not let such things get to him. No, not at all.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Itachi walked through the hallway a bottle of water in his hand, and one of the finest trimmed, black suits. In his other hand was a file that he was reading through as he walked through the hallway. He could hear yelling coming from his younger brother's room. He chose to ignore it though, Naruto and Sasuke always fought, ever since the relationship had begun. So he really paid no mind to it.

Moving into the kitchen Itachi sat down placing his papers and water on the island in the center of his kitchen, sitting down on a chair to finish reading. Naruto stumbled into the room a few moments later sitting down and smiling weakly at Itachi. "Hello Itachi-kun, what are you reading?" the blounde asked, in a low voice.

Briefly Itachi looked up at the tiny blounde, his usually happy angel had been so depressed for such a long time now. Although he looked ready to burst into tears this time, Itachi sat back and fought the urge to stand and wrap his arms tightly around the boy. "I'm reading over college papers, and business records from a court case that's gonna be put on trial next week. Along with the numerous bills I have to pay." he replied coldly, closing his eyes at the headache he was getting from just thinking about it all.

"Oh, you do all that? I don't think I would be so calm if I were you." Naruto replied, tracing patterns on the marble counter with his finger, as he looked up at Itachi through incredibly long lashes.

"It's not like I really have a choice, if I don't teach at the college I won't be able to pay for Sasuke's schooling and if I don't go to work and win cases. Well then I won't be able to pay the bills and if I don't do that then I won't have a place to live." he explained with a long sigh, watching as Naruto proceeded to chew on his bottom lip.

"I see, well can I have a look at the paper's too. I mean, if you don't mind." the blue eyed wonder asked, his hands were in front of him as he figited nervously.

"Sure, I don't see the harm." Itachi replied, feeling suddenly really very warm, as his dream boy stepped in front of him. He was so incredibly close, as he looked over the papers on the table, Itachi could almost smell the sunshine on the boy. He wondered now, that he got a closer look, why Naruto wore such loose clothing. It wasn't like he didn't have a nice body or anything, so why? His breath hitched though, as the incredibly loose shirt fell off the blounde's shoulder.

Although he didn't gasp for the reason that most would think of though. No, it was not because he was flashed a bit of wonderfully golden skin. In actuality it was what marred the wonderfully golden skin that concerned him the most. A big purple bruise covered the area of the skin that was currently being shown to Itachi. This little bit of info upset him to say the least. "Where did that come from?" the older man asked, touching the mark ever so lightly.

The younger boy quickly flinched away, as if being burned. "I-I... well I..." Naruto stammered, pulling his shirt back up slowly, Sasuke decided to take this moment to enter the kitchen.

"What the hell are you still doing here Naruto?! Didn't I tell you to leave?!" Sasuke growled glaring at his boyfriend.

"I, well I just wanted to say hello to Itachi-kun." Naruto said quickly, bowing his head and figiting again. Immediately at sensing the fight about go on, the older man began to gather up his things. At the intense glare though, that Naruto was getting from Sasuke, he looked over at Itachi with a teary eyed expression, just begging for help. Only the older man was refused to look up at him to notice. As the older man got up and began to leave, Naruto let the tears fall quick and hard down his face as he contained a small whimper that was threatening to spill forth.

All too quickly for the blounde though, the older man had left from his sight, he began trembling at the thought of what was soon to come.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Itachi was once again walking through the hallways of the mansion he lived in, liked he had done so many times before in his life. Only this time his path was blocked, by a mound of sobbing blounde. "Naruto." just one word, he breathed out in awe. He wasn't sure he had ever seen him cry, yet here he was sitting in the middle of the hallway. Crying his eyes out, red eyes that were currently looking up at Itachi. "What's wrong? What happened to make you cry?" Itachi asked, kneeling down and tilting Naruto's face up with just two fingers under his chin.

"I... Sasuke... he... we're no... no longer together." Naruto said from between sobs. "I'm... all... all alone! Even worse... he... he cheated--" Itachi placed his finger on the trembling bloundes lips, to keep him from continuing. Despite his calm exterior, Itachi was inwardly burning with hatred for his little brother.

"Come on, you can stay in my room tonight." Itachi consoled helping the blounde boy stand up.

"Thank you. Your always so kind to me Itachi-kun." Naruto mumbled, calming down considerably. Itachi grunted in reply, as he ushered Naruto to his room. Once securely inside, Naruto looked around in awe. "It's so huge." came the soft whisper.

"I am assuming that it is to your liking then." Itachi said walking out from the inside of his closet, silk pajamas in his hands. "Here, these most likely won't fit you, but they'll do for the night. Are you hungry?" Naruto blushed a bright crimson red, nodding faintly. "Hn, well go ahead and change. I promise I won't look." Naruto blushed even more at that.

Hesitantly, he began removing his clothes when he saw Itachi turn his head away. To ebb some of the nervousness he was still feeling, Naruto turned his back to the older man. As he began to pick up the shirt that was given to him, the blounde heard a gasp from behind him. "What the hell?!" the older man finally slipped up. The sight of the multiple purple and blue bruises all over the bloundes back finally made him snap.

"Y-You said that you wouldn't look." Naruto stammered, clutching the silk shirt close to the front of himself.

"I wasn't going to." Itachi growled standing up, anger seeping from every pore of him. Despite the outlook of it from Naruto's point of view as Itachi stalked closer to him, the long haired man wasn't anger at him. No, instead. He was actually furious at the person he _knew _cause the innocent younger boy such pains, which would be his own younger brother Sasuke.

Roughly, Itachi grabbed Naruto's forearms making sure the boy was paying attention to him, his stomach twisted as huge tearful blue eyes looked up at him though. "Sasuke did this didn't he?!" he growled, paying no notice to the look that he was getting from the tiny blounde.

"I-Ita-kun." Naruto started, tears falling down his face again as he began to tremble terribly.

"Never mind, I already know." he replied, releasing Naruto and heading down the hallway out of his room.

"Itachi... w-wait!" he called after the other.

"Naruto, stay in my room!" he said, quickly turning and glaring at the boy, who nodded shakily and rushed back to the room. Making a few effortless turns down the halls, Itachi slammed open the door to Sasuke's room, and stalked inside.

"I should kill, you slimy little bastard." he growled, grabbing a very shocked Sasuke by the color of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "How dare you hurt Naruto like that?!"

"Ch, like it matters! I know that your secretly ecstatic that he's no longer with me. After all, now you get a chance to try him, and let me tell you _aniki_ he's absolutely fantastic. Naruto's so unsure of his own self worth he'll let you fuck him anyway you want." Sasuke said cockily, a smirk crossing his face as his older sibling eyes went red with anger.

"SHUT UP! I do believe little brother, that you will soon be eighteen and what will you do then? Hmm? Come on, tell me. You ever hurt him again, I mean if you even breath the wrong way around him again and I find out about it. I will _ruin_ you, I will make it so every waking hour of your life will be a living hell. And don't underestimate me _little brother _or you will seriously regret it!" Itachi snapped viciously, Sasuke had never seen his older brother acting so feral. It was like he was faced against a completely different person. To continue showing his point Itachi proceeded to slam his little brother against the wall before stalking out of the room.

* * *

Naruto sat in the center of Itachi's overly big bed, figiting. It had been over an hour since Itachi had left. And it was making him overly nervous. So when the door to the room finally opened, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, a wonderful aroma wafting into his nose. "What are you carrying with you?" Naruto asked a bit meekly.

Itachi gave a small weak and rare smile, as he presented to Naruto a tray with a bowl of Miso Raman in front of him. "It's Miso." Itachi stated calmly.

"Miso! My favorite!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his chopsticks from beside the bowl and breaking them apart before digging into his raman.

"I know." Itachi replied, breaking his attention's away from the blounde to sit down at his desk reading his paper work.

"You've gotten a new case right?" Naruto asked, after swallowing the large amount of raman that had been stuffed in his mouth moments earlier.

"Yes." came the curt response. At that, Naruto looked down at his almost empty bowl, he was at a loss for words. "I will talk to you more after you wake up in the morning."

"Oh ok." Naruto nodded, eating the rest of his raman before cuddling into the warm bed.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling very warm and secure, also after a few moments. The boy realized that he couldn't move. Blinking open his eyes lazily Naruto could see the figure of Itachi holding him close. "I-I-Ita-kun... get up please." Naruto whispered softly, watching as the older man stirred in his sleep.

"I don't want to." the older man mumbled sleepily, burying his face into the blounde's neck. Naruto blushed, an extreme shade of red at the feeling of Itachi's hot breath on his neck.

"But I... please Ita-kun, I need to take a shower." Naruto mumbled, getting a grumble in reply as the other rolled off of him. "Th-thank you." Naruto whispered, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower, then stepping inside once he stripped off all of his clothes. The warm water beating down on his tan skin was painfully soothing, as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Briefly he noted the sound of the bathroom door opening up, only to dismiss it as him hearing things. That was until Itachi decided to step inside with him, Naruto blushed a bright red and pressed himself against the tiled wall. Yet despite his discomfort at the situation, the blue eyed boy couldn't help but allow his eyes travel over Itachi's well toned physique. "Umm... uhh... I-Itachi-k-kun, I... was... umm... well I was in h-here already." Naruto stammered, his face was blood red and a tight feeling was welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"Hm?" slowly, Itachi turned and rubbed his eyes clean so he could see the person who was in the shower with him, just a little a better. At the realization though, that he had accidentally crawled into the shower with a certain blounde haired boy. Well he froze in shock, as he also felt something stir from within him. "Oh gods, I didn't mean to do that." he mumbled his apology before quickly rushing out of the shower. Once he was back into his room, Itachi leaned heavily against his now closed bathroom door.

That had been a close call, if Naruto would have caught his not so little problem, any hope of winning the boy over would have been shot dead. At the sound of the doorbell, Itachi jumped up and quickly pulled on his recreational clothing and answered the door. Standing in front of him were two of his closest friends, Kisame and Sasori. "Where's Deidara?" Itachi asked, turning away from the door and heading to the kitchen.

"He was taking too long getting ready, so we left him behind. He said he would catch up with us later." Kisame explained, his voice deep and gruff.

"Yes, you know how long he takes getting ready for _anything_." Sasori finished rolling his eyes as he pushed the door shut. Once all three of the men were inside of the kitchen they all sat around the island and talked. After being there for a couple of hours Naruto came out wrapped in only a towel, blushing madly, which only got worse when he saw the extra people in the large house.

"I... umm..." Naruto mumbled in embarrassment his head bowed as the two other men stared at him, Itachi turned in his seat slowly. To help get a better of his his glistening angel, Itachi stared at him expectantly making Naruto jump in response. "Oh umm... after I got out of the shower... I uhh... realized I didn't have any clean clothes." he explained, laughing nervously.

"There should be some of Deidara's clothes left in my closet, they should fit you just fine." Itachi watched as Naruto quickly ran out of the room.

"Your just gonna let him search your room? That's not like you Itachi." Sasori stated pouring some more red wine into the glass sitting in front of him.

"He's... different." came the curt reply as Itachi snatched the bottle from Sasori's hands. A few moments later Naruto stepped back into the kitchen wearing a pair of incredibly low riding black jeans, along with a white mesh shirt that rode a little too high for him. Both items seemed three sizes too tight in Naruto's opinion, as he tried to pull his shirt down to cover his revealed skin. When that didn't work though, he tried to wrap his arms around his mid section.

"I-Itachi-kun, I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left." Naruto mumbled barely audibly, his head was bowed and his face was covered in a dark crimson blush from embarrassment of the outfit he was wearing.

"Your going home already?" Itachi asked, getting a small nod in reply. "Wait for a bit, I will drive."

Naruto began shaking his head quickly, "Oh no! You don't have to do that! I'll be just fine I swear, I--"

"Just sit down and shut up, be thankful he's offering." Kisame grumbled, cutting Naruto's words short.

"Yes it is very rare you offer your services Itachi, I mean I do believe you were the one who made Kisame walk home in the snow. Y'know that time that he got drunk while he was here and couldn't drive himself." Sasori added coolly, by this time Naruto had sat down tensely next to Itachi his head stayed bowed the entire time.

"Oh I remember that!" Deidara said excitedly, laughing at the remembrance of the moment, he had just arrived at the Uchiha mansion moments ago. No one had seen the boy enter. Naruto blushed again at the sight of the other blounde, who was wearing equally as revealing clothes. Perhaps they were even more so revealing than Naruto, he couldn't really decide. "Well who is this adorable thing, wearing... my... clothes. This isn't your doing Itachi?" Deidara questioned.

"His name is Naruto, he's Sasuke's _**ex**_-boyfriend." Itachi replied smoothly putting emphasis on the 'ex' part. Also receiving a lot of "Oh."'s in reply. Itachi picked up his glass of red wine swirling it around in the glass, before trying to take drink on to have a small tan hand wrap around his larger pale one.

Naruto looked up at Itachi with a hesitant look, getting a confused one in return. "Please don't drink, before driving me home." Naruto mumbled shyly letting go of Itachi's home letting it fall to his side. A the innocent request the dark haired man sat down his glass with a deep sigh.

"Aww, look at the control he has over Tachi-san!" Deidara giggled as he watched the scene unfold before him, ((**A/N**: yeah that's right, I made Deidara giggle. 'CAUSE I CAN!!! Alright read on please.)) Itachi glared intensely at the stupid blounde's words, which went unnoticed by Deidara as he continued to coo.

"Well now that we officially know who he is, I would like to invite you a party I'm throwing. You can be the date Itachi brings with him. Deidara you've got the invitations with you right?" Sasori said making the smaller blounde boy look around in confusion.

"Yes, actually I do this time." the other blounde replied, pulling out a envelope from the back pocket of his impossibly tight pants, handing it to Naruto. In fact Naruto wasn't sure how the letter even fit in the pockets of those things. After all he was wearing a much less... _restricting _version of the outfit and could barely breath himself.

"Umm, thank you." Naruto replied looking down at the envelope thinking over the red heads words. _"Itachi's... date?"_ Naruto thought to himself, another bright blush appearing on his face at the thought. Since he had never thought of the older man in such a way, the idea of the two of them together seemed almost like an impossibility to Naruto. Looking over at Itachi, different thoughts began to cross Naruto's mind, like for example, now that he really thought about it. The dark haired man really was quite attractive, with a more mature and somehow kinder look about him then his younger sibling.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright, I hope you all like my newest fanfic, and please review. But do it kindly if you could, cause if you really must insult my writing I wish it to not be so harsh. It might make me cry. -sigh- Thank you.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto knocked on the front door of the large mansion prevented in front of him nervously. He was looking everywhere but at the door, surveying the area sort of, only he wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. A few moments pass and the door opened slowly, "Hello? Oh! Naruto it's you! I am so glad your here!" Naruto blinked in confusion as Deidara grabbed him by the hand, and then excitedly rushed him into the overly large building. "We've got tons of alcohol and we are currently trying to get Itachi as drunk as humanly possible." Deidara giggled, as he led Naruto through hall after hall quickly, everything went by in a huge blur.

Suddenly Deidara stopped in front of a door and then turned his attention onto the younger blond. "So I figured that if we gave him just the right kind of... _push_. Then he will finally just give into our demands, so that's where you come into the picture Naru-_chan_!" Deidara smiled and opened the door to the room, no one was inside, and the inside was oddly designed with all kinds of clay dolls.

Naruto looked around the room, it was strange to say the least. "So, what do I, specifically, have to do with this little plan of yours?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper, the older blond smiled knowingly as he walked over to the large walk in closet and began quickly rooting through clothing.

"Well, your gonna be that lovely little _push_, that I mentioned earlier." Deidara replied simply, pulling out each outfit and shaking his head, before placing it back.

"I-I don't understand." the little blond mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

"Hmm, I suppose this shall do just fine." Deidara said idly laying out on the bed what he had picked out, before moving over to Naruto placing his hand's on the younger boy's shoulders gently. "Look, I would love to tell you. It's Itachi's secret though, so... if you want to know anything else you'd just better go and ask him yourself." he comforted as best as he could, before enveloping Naruto in a warm secure hug.

* * *

Itachi sat back, talking idly to all of the people from the Akatsuki law firm, well almost all of them. Ever now and again he would take a sip of the bourbon they all insisted on serving him. Deidara stepped into the room, smiling with one hand on his hip. "I would like to now present the main attraction for this evening. Naru-chan!" he said in his best announcer like voice, before fully pulling open one of the double doors. Seconds later, Naruto stepped into the room, his head was bowed with a light blush on his face.

Itachi's head snapped up at the words, his breath hitching ever so slightly at the sight of the boy. He was wearing an all white, neatly pressed shirt that buttoned all the way up, only it appeared that a few buttons seemed to be missing from the shirt. The shirt was such a light white, Itachi could've swore that he could see golden skin underneath, or maybe he was imagining it. Then he had on all black leather pants that fit nicely in all the right places. In his hands was a tray and in the center of the tray was a bottle of sake, one cup sitting next to it.

Nervously, Naruto brought the tray over to Itachi setting down on the table in front of the older man. "S-sake?" Naruto offered, kneeling on the floor in front of Itachi on the floor holding up the bottle. The older man felt as if he was going to die at the sight of the scrumptious little blond kneeling in front of him. In fact, he was so mesmerized that before he knew what was going on he began to nod in reply. Naruto slowly poured some into a small cup, before placing the bottle down and handing the glass to Itachi who downed it, hoping to removing the tightening he was feeling.

Standing gracefully, Naruto grabbed the bottle and sat on the arm of the chair that Itachi happened to be sitting in, pouring some more sake into his cup. The long haired man gulped almost audibly as the closeness of the boy of his dreams. "Are you alright Ita-kun? Your face is really red." the blond mumbled placing a cool hand on the other's face making him even redder.

"I'm fine." Itachi mumbled, looking away seeing Deidara grinning, sitting on Sasori's lap. He had completely forgotten all of Akatsuki was sitting in the room. He had been so completely in enveloped by the vision of his lovely Naruto, Itachi had given them so much as a second thought. "Actually, it's getting a bit late I should head to my room for the night." Itachi excused himself standing up quickly and leaving the room. Not seeing the rejected look that Naruto gave him, his head was bowed low as he placed the sake bottle onto the tray numbly.

Deidara's heart went out to the younger boy, he knew it must hurt terribly to feel like that, since he was sure he would have acted much the same way if Sasori had done the same to him. Then suddenly without a word, or explanation, Naruto stood also and took off running and out the door.

* * *

Once outside of the large building, Naruto shivered, only it wasn't from the cold, as he began to cry hard trembling as he did so. He had figured when Deidara said that Itachi had a secret that had to do with him. That perhaps he meant that the older felt, _something_ for him. Anything would've done just fine. Complete rejection though, wasn't something Naruto was ready for. Despite the fact that Sasuke was Itachi's brother, and they had just broke up and everything. The blond thought that maybe, just maybe the older man might harbor feelings for him. Sasuke was never really all that kind towards the blond, actually he was rather cruel.

So when he broke up with Naruto after the initial pain of having been pretty disposed of, the blond felt... well... _relieved_. Now though, he felt worse than ever before. And it wasn't something he could just make, go away. After all, he had Itachi help him with the Sasuke issue, but who did he have now? No one. And so at this moment Itachi felt truly lonely.

* * *

Itachi ran into the spare guest room that was reserved just for him in Sasori's house. He had to get away from his lovely little blond. Itachi felt that it he didn't leave soon that he would either A: Explode from sheer lust. Or B: Rape Naruto right there on the floor in front of everyone. Personally option 'B' sounded the best, but no. Itachi decided to go for option 'C', leave before he did either 'A' or 'B'. After all, of all the thing he didn't want to do was push the blond away from him.

But once around Naruto, he couldn't help himself, he wanted so much more than what he was being given, which was very little. Yet at the same time, it was so very much. How could he really expect so much from his precious blond though? Since he was cursed to have a cruel younger sibling that looked too much like him. If he ever tried anything, then Naruto may have flashbacks and think of him like Sasuke. That was the last thing Itachi wanted though, to see the lovely creature look at him with fear or sadness instead of love and happiness. No. If that happened, Itachi would just die inside.

Then suddenly, a knock on the door disturbed Itachi, standing with a heavy sigh he opened the door. Standing in front of him was Sasori, "Oh, what do you want?" he mumbled, getting a black stare before Sasori was quickly pushed to the side by Deidara who glared at Itachi.

"Why in the nine hells would you leave like that?! Naruto-chan was only trying to be cute for you!" Deidara yelled, stepping into the room. "After all I thought you liked him."

"I just had to leave." Itachi mumbled sitting on his bed, lacing his fingers through his hair as he bowed his head placing his elbows on his knees.

"Why?"

"Just... just because... ok?"

"No, it's not ok! I want to know why the hell you made Naruto-chan cry!" Deidara yelled persistently, as Sasori stood to the side saying absolutely nothing.

"I left because I didn't want him to see, to see... well..." Itachi bowed his head and began mumbling something incoherently.

"To see... what?" Deidara asked, a grin forming slowly on his lips to think that the little outfit he had put Naruto in had worked.

"Nothing... anyways, did you just say that I made Naruto cry?" the dark haired man asked, looking up at the blond.

"Well yeah, it looked like you were rejecting him, I'm assuming he perceived it pretty much the same way." Deidara said picking at his nails a bit un-surely.

"Kuso!" Itachi cursed, grabbing his coat and quickly rushing past Deidara and Sasori.

* * *

Itachi drove around for over an hour looking, but found no sign of the small blond. He knew the boy couldn't have gotten far so fast, but still his attempts came to no avail. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket Itachi dialed Sasuke, even though he knew it was a bad idea. At the moment he was running low on options. The phone began to ring immediately, and not too long afterward Sasuke picked up. "_Yeah?_"

"Hey Sasuke, do you know Naruto's cell phone number?"

"_Ch, are you kidding me? He can't afford a cell phone._"

"Fine, where does he live?"

"_How the hell should I know?_"

"You were the one dating him." Itachi said with a growl rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah, well what in the hell would I go to a dump like that for?! After all he lives in the worst neighborhood in Konoha._" with that Itachi hung up, he couldn't handle listening to this bullshit for much longer. He began dialing again though after he was through with his annoying little brother.

"_Hello, the is Neji speaking how may I help you?_" a boy answered his phone, and Itachi grinned.

"Wow, a little formal for a friend don't you think?"

"_Ah, of course. How have you been Itachi?_"

"Look, that doesn't matter right now. I need to find an address for me."

"_Alright, I just need a name, and district to make it easier._"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and somewhere here in Konoha, Sasuke said it was a bad district to be in whatever that means." in the background he could hear the sound of Neji clicking away on his computer, and just moments later he stopped.

"_Alright I just sent the information to your GPS press ok and it will give you the directions Also, he lives in room number 4C. Is that all?_" Neji asked boredly from the other side of the line.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Neji. Goodbye." he replied pressing ok on his GPS, and hanging up. Moments later he was in front of some run down looking apartments. Itachi wondered how many health code regulations had to be overlooked to keep this place standing, and did Naruto really live in such a place? Sighing, Itachi got of his car locking it as he did so, it was a four story building. Slowly Itachi went through each hallway and floor, until he reached the fourth floor and found apartment number 4C.

Knocking after a moment of uncharacteristic hesitance, the dark haired man stood and waited, hoping his lovely blond angel was there. After a moment, Naruto rounded the corner of the hallway and froze. His eyes were red and puffy from crying his sleeve was wet from wiping the tears off. "I-Ita-k-kun? What are you doing here?" Naruto mumbled weakly.

Itachi's head snapped up as he looked at Naruto, he walked over to the blue eyed boy placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I was looking for you, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was rejecting you. I wasn't, really. I... I'm sorry." the older man apologized, Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"Your breathe still smells of alcohol, and I bet drove over here didn't you." the blond complained, trying to keep from responding to the apology that had made him so flustered.

"I... uhh... well I was really worried about... you." Itachi mumbled bowing his head like a scolded child.

"Grr... well your staying here tonight." Naruto let out a low growl stalking past Itachi and to his apartment door unlocking and opening it. Itachi followed Naruto into the dinky little apartment. Everything was pretty much falling inside, the bed was placed in what looked like it should be the living room. Connected to it, yet cut off by a wall was the kitchen, and the only other door in the house was the bathroom. For a moment the long haired man wanted to ask if this wall all just some bad dream. No way his lovely angel could live in such a place. "You can sleep on the bed with me, but don't think your forgiven for drinking and driving!" Naruto said with a huff, before heading into the bathroom.

In some slight shock at the outburst Itachi sat down on the poorly made bed, and waited for Naruto to get out of the bathroom. Once the blond stepped into the room, he blushed shyly as Itachi stared at him. Naruto was no longer wearing the tight clothes given to him by Deidara. Instead he was wearing his own loose overly large orange long sleeved shirt, with very short boxer shorts hidden underneath. "Ita-kun please don't look at me like that, you make me nervous. I'm sorry, I don't have any clothes that are your size." the blond said tugging his shirt down trying to cover more of his body.

"Oh, that's ok. I don't need them." with that, Itachi stood and began stripping making the younger boy gulp audibly, as his shirt was thrown to the floor revealing the well toned chest and stomach. Next went his pants, which made Itachi thank the gods that he wore boxers for once. Naruto watching in awe, biting his lip to keep from moaning softly at the sight. His stomach began to tighten and grow hot, and before he knew it Itachi was pulling his hair from the tight pony-tail that he always had it in. Letting the dark hair fall loosely just below his shoulders. "Naruto, are you alright?" Itachi asked leaning close to Naruto's face examining it, while placing his hand lightly on Naruto's forehead.

"I-I-I... umm..." the younger boy mumbled incoherently, blushing even more at the closeness of the man. The long haired man gently placed his hand on Naruto's face, cupping it gently to make sure the boy kept eye contact with him.

He leaned even closer, and Naruto could feel the other's breath on his lips, the blond trembled slightly at the feeling. "Naruto..."

"Y-yes?"

"We should..."

"Y-yes?"

"We should go to sleep now." with that Itachi released the blond and turned toward the bed, crawling under the covers. Naruto's legs suddenly felt weak, as he could barely crawl into bed next to the hot older man. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight Itachi." Naruto mumbled feeling strong arms wrap around him as Itachi fell right to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I was at Katsucon! Woot!!! Anyways I hope you all enjoy and also that I didn't let you down with this chapter. Please review for me!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto groaned softly, the sound of constant ringing just wouldn't let him sleep. So finally, he broke down and opened his eyes to see what the hell that ringing noise was that bothered him so damn much. There it was on his side table, blinking and shaking from all the noise it was making, a orange cell phone with a red swirl on the back. Picking it up, Naruto pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto, I see your finally awake. Look, I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I have a huge case I had to head to. Do you like the cell phone?_" Itachi greeted, making the blond sit up and blink blearily. He hadn't even realized that the older man had left.

"Oh, it's ok, I understand. The cell phone is awesome did you forget it here?" Naruto asked, slowly standing from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"_Oh no no no. I didn't forget it, I bought it for you. So you can call your friends, and if necessary, I can reach you more easily._" Itachi replied, laughing softly, Naruto could here the faint sound of someone talking in the background. "_Hey, recess on this trial is just about over so how about I call you this weekend to see if you want to do something._" he said hurriedly.

"S-sure, since I don't think I had prior engagements. Are you sure it's ok for me to have this phone? I mean, it looks horribly expensive. And I'm pretty sure I can't afford the--" Naruto began to ramble on only to be cut off by Itachi's laughing and smooth voice.

"_Stop it, I'm paying for the bill. And don't worry about the price, I have the money for it. Are you always so reluctant when accepting gifts?_" he asked teasingly, making Naruto freeze up and bite his lower lip.

"Well... actually... I never really... receive gifts from people all that often." Naruto mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed at the fact that he was so unused to this kind of treatment.

"_Naruto... kuso! I gotta go, the recess is over. I'll talk to you later._" the older man said before hanging up the phone, for a moment his voice had taken on a sad tone. Naruto hung up his phone slowly and sat it on his bed.

* * *

**That Weekend**

Naruto was currently sitting in his apartment, bored as all hell, when he heard his cell phone ring finally. "H-Hello!" Naruto answered a little too excitedly.

"_Hey, it's Itachi. You busy?_"

"No, not at all."

"_Great! I was wondering if you'd mind coming over to this club. Me and some of my friends are here, so I thought that I should ask you to come join me._"

"Uh, well sure. But I don't really know where it is. Plus I don't have a car, it would take far too long to walk I'm sure of it." Naruto said with a slight giggle, laying down and looking up at the ceiling.

"_Actually, about that. I have a car outside waiting for you. All you have to do is get dressed and get inside. The driver knows to bring you here already._"

"Oh gods! Your joking right?!" Naruto quickly stood from his bed and rushed over to the window, and peeked outside the dusty window shade. Of course, just like Itachi had said, there was an all black limo parked out front. "Itachi! You have to stop this damn you! Stop it right now!" Naruto yelled, blushing a bright red, lacing his fingers through his hair.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think doing kind things were... well... bad._"

"No, it's not bad. It's good, very good. But I can't help but feel bad, I mean your doing all this stuff for me, and well... I can't really do anything for you."

"_It's ok, I like making you happy. So come on hurry up and get dressed._"

"Alright alright, I'm getting dressed now. I'll be there in a bit."

"_Alright, I'll see you later then._" with that Itachi hung up and Naruto quickly sprung into action as he began to quickly dress in anything that he looked best in.

* * *

**At The Club**

Itachi sat at the bar of the club, looking around at the flashing lights of the room. His whole body was tense with anticipation, as every time the door opened to the building his eyes quickly darted to the entrance. Finally, he gave up, turning to face the bar, the long haired man proceeded to order drinks. Just as he was about to take a shot though, a hand was placed on his own. "How about you try and stay sober tonight." turning slowly, Itachi could see Naruto smiling face.

The boy looked absolutely stunning in his leather pants and his orange top, that surprisingly only he could pull off. The shirt was unbuttoned all the way up above his belly button, a few buttons were removed from the top also. His body had been dusted lightly with golden glitter to match the golden skin, and Naruto's eyes were lined with khol, making his blue eyes look that much brighter. After a moment of Itachi's intense staring Naruto began to twitch under that gaze. "Stop looking at me like that. I feel silly as is, y'know from dressing like this and all." Naruto informed him quietly.

"You look wonderful though."

Naruto blushed at the compliment and watched as Itachi sat down his drink. "Hey, come dance with me. This is a club after all, that's what your supposed to do." Naruto said grabbing one of Itachi's larger hands in his two smaller ones and tugging hard to get the man moving. Sighing in defeat, the long haired man moved onto the crowded dance floor, immediately Naruto began moving to the music. And just like that he put Itachi into a trance as he watched the enchanting little blond.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed Itachi's hands and placed them on his hips. Dancing close so that hopefully the older man would get the idea and dance with him, fortunately he did and began moving to the music also. Of course, not as smoothly as Naruto was moving, but he wasn't doing too bad. After a little over two hours of dancing Itachi realized how long they had actually been on the dance floor. "Want me to go get us drinks? Non-alcoholic of course." Itachi said in the blond's ear over the sounds of them music.

Naruto turned in the older man's arms and smiled, nodding a bit as he moved to a table that was set up for anyone who wanted to sit and drink, and socialize. Sitting down, Naruto waited patiently for Itachi's return. Although, after too long of waiting, Naruto grew impatient and stood up eyeing the club carefully. That was until he found the one he was looking for, still sitting at the bar, unable to leave due to someone who was all too obviously hitting on him. Biting his lip, Naruto got a sudden spark of inspiration as he moved gracefully, and confidently toward Itachi.

Sliding in the stool next to the long haired man, Naruto flipped his sunny blond hair tucking a lock behind his ear. Smoothly he latched himself onto Itachi's arm and pressed closely against his side. "You were taking too long love." Naruto purred licking the shell of Itachi's ear, watching as the boy who had been after Itachi began getting red in the face with anger. Itachi also was getting red, but for different reasons. "Oh hello, I didn't see you there. Who are you?" Naruto let out a soft giggle at his spiteful words, that only seemed to make the other even angrier.

After a moment of glaring at the blond boy, the other stomped off angrily. Naruto giggled again before getting a strange look from the man he was currently attached to. "What was that Naruto?" he asked softly still staring at his blond love.

Naruto immediately let the older man go and blushed bright as he realized his own actions. "I umm, I don't know..." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion. "So uhh... where's my drink?" the blond continued, changing the subject quickly.

Itachi chose to ignore it for the blond's sake as he handed him the drink. "Come on, the VIP room is awaiting us." Itachi said into Naruto's ear, getting a nod in reply he grabbed Naruto's small tanned hand and led him through the crowd of people. Up some steps, hidden in a dark corner of the club was a door that was embossed in gold. Turning the knob slowly and opening the door Itachi revealed to the blond boy a large room with a low table in the center, sitting around it was a bunch of people Naruto recognized from the party Sasori had thrown before.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Deidara yelled, launching himself at the other blond and pulling him in the seat next to him. "I'm so happy you could join us, we were just about to play Truth or Dare!"

Naruto sweat dropped at this little bit of information, as he watched Itachi sit across from causing an odd twinge inside of his chest to start acting up. "Aren't you guys a little old to play this game?"

"No never, it can be an adults game the same as it is a kids game. You just gotta make it that much harder." Deidara explained grinning evilly. "Ok! I go first!" and with that the game began, and no one complained all that much because of the fact that this was a relief. From all the hard work they put in at almost all hours of the days and week, even something so childish felt nice. Finally the turns came back to Deidara and he giggled, as he now sat in Sasori's lap, everyone else was trading secretive glances to their own respective lovers. Everyone except Itachi and Naruto that was. "Ok, ok. Naruto-chan I choose you. Truth or Dare?" he asked, leaning back against Sasori feeling the red head wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

"Truth." Naruto replied, looking at the ceiling waiting for whatever stupidity was to be dealt upon him.

"Alrighty then, When was your first kiss?"

"That was weak Deidara, you normally throw out more interesting things than that." Kisame commented.

"Yeah well we don't barely know anything about Naruto-chan, except for what our dear little love sick Itachi is constantly spewing." the older blond said giggling again, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Itachi.

"Umm, well actually. I've never really..." Naruto started, only to lower his voice to a low mumble, therefore no one else could hear him.

"What was that? I couldn't quite here you over here Naruto." Kisame said in his usually overly loud voice.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and tried again, "I've never had a first kiss."

Deidara giggled at this, "Aww, that's so adorable!" Naruto looked away blushing madly, no one realized though as the sudden tenseness that had struck Itachi. "Ok. Sasori's turn!" with that the game continued onward.

* * *

It was late, as Naruto and Itachi were walking home, the cool night air was keeping the two awake. "Umm, Naruto may I ask you something?" Itachi started, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Naruto replied, smiling as he watched his feet as they moved across the cement.

"Did you... well did you ever sleep with my younger brother?" Itachi said a bit rushed, causing a silence to move between the two of them. After a long stretch of silence, Itachi decided it would be best to apologize for his question. Only to be interrupted by a deep sigh from Naruto.

"I... yes." a the answer, the long haired mans head snapped up to look at his lovely angel.

"But you said you've never had your first kiss."

"I know. Sex and kisses are separate. Plus, Sasuke wouldn't let me kiss him, he said it was a disgusting thing to do." Naruto said softly, keeping his head bowed not really wanting to see the expression on Itachi's face. Naruto stopped as he sensed that Itachi had fallen behind, he also had stopped dead in his tracks. "Itachi-kun--" Naruto started, cutting off weakly as the older man approached him silently. His eyes held something in them that Naruto couldn't quite place his finger on.

Swiftly Itachi backed the blond back against a brick wall of some strange building. At this moment the surrounding didn't really matter all that much as he gently placed his hand on the tanned face, brushed back blond locks. Naruto's breath quickened at his actions, Itachi's face grew closer before his lips lightly pressed against Naruto's in a chaste kiss. Itachi quickly drew away from the kiss as he felt Naruto begin to quiver in his arms. "I... I am sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." the long haired man quickly apologized as he felt his chest tighten up to an almost painful degree.

"It's ok." Naruto mumbled, placing to fingers on his now tingling lips.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright so did you like it? Hate it? It doesnt really matter. Just so long as you all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hello? Naruto speaking._" Itachi smiled at the sound of the blond's voice on the other end of the line.

"Why hello. You don't sound very happy." Itachi greeted, it had been a week since he had seen his lovely angel. And it had been a week since he heard that sweet. And it had been a week since the kiss that kept replaying through his mind. And most importantly it had been a week too long for Itachi to be away from Naruto.

"_Oh Itachi, I didn't think you would call today._" Naruto said, sounding slightly happier than he had a moment ago. Itachi's smile broadened as he sat in his car preparing to go home.

"Yes, well it didn't seem like I would I hear from you any other way."

"_I'm so sorry about that. You see, I've been busy with looking for a new job and all I just haven't had the time to breath let alone call._" Naruto apologized in a softened tone, one that you would get from someone who was depressed for some reason.

"A new job? Whatever for?"

"_Well bills of course! I have the expense of living in an apartment, then there's books the school insists I own. Tuition fees and all other sorts of things._" Naruto let out a sigh before continuing, "_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all my issues on you like that._"

"Hm? Stop apologizing already. It's ok if your stressed and need to talk to someone. Have you found a job yet?"

"_No._"

"Well then, how about a job at my firm?"

"_What?!_"

"I said--"

"_No no! I heard you, it's just. I don't really have experience, and I couldn't burden you like that. I'll be fine, I mean I will find a job on my own and--_"

"Naruto!"

"_Yes?_"

"Just accept my offer."

"_Umm... ok then. Thank you! Thank you! I swear I will work really really hard. The hardest!_"

"Ah. I'm sure you will, just make sure your there tomorrow at 9 a.m. Talk to you later Naruto?"

"_Yeah, later._" with that Itachi hung up his cell phone pulling off and heading home, where his un-grateful brat of a brother was most likely waiting.

* * *

**The Next Day : Akatsuki Law Firm**

Itachi trudged through the doors leading into the large room filled with many other lawyers and interns. Sighing he grabbed the much needed cup of coffee waiting for him, since most nights he spent up all night reading over files making calls and filling out paper work. Doing such things left him a little worse for wear but he still seemed to manage, glaring at the secretary who really did nothing wrong, Itachi asked for any messages.

"No sir, but there is a Mr.Uzumaki waiting for you in your office." came the sweet reply, underlying with a slight annoyance at being given dirty looks because he just so happened to be tired.

Itachi ignored it though as he checked his watch realizing that the blond was an hour early. Walking briskly into his office Itachi didn't even glance at the blond since sleep deprivation was getting to him at the moment. "Why are you here so early Naruto?" Itachi started rather suddenly, causing Naruto to jump slightly.

"Oh well... I didn't think it would be a problem, and I heard that you should be early n your first day of work so... here I am!" Naruto mumbled looking at his hands, when he looked up he could see the older man practically falling asleep at his desk. Which came to a surprise since the older man usually seemed so alert to everything around him. "You look tired Ita-kun." Naruto said softly.

"I am." he replied his head falling onto the desk finally. "My last intern became a prosecutor finally. So all the minor foot work has been put on me. Along with cases, bills, ect. I feel like dying." Itachi continued in a slight muffled tone.

"Well then I suppose that will be my job then. Your new intern, only with a pay. Now then..." Naruto stood feeling happier that he could help, then without cause or reason he began tugging at Itachi's arm. "You go home, and get some sleep! I will finish anything up here, stuff that needs your attention only can wait until you get proper rest." he said softly, watching as fell off his chair and rolled under his desk. Naruto couldn't stifle the small giggle that escaped at the sight. "No, not under the desk. You can't sleep there."

"Mm... I can too. It's my office. Now get to work." Itachi mumbled, and with that he promptly fell to sleep. Sighing, Naruto sat down at the desk looking over the messy desk wearily. It was all too clear that what Itachi said was true, and that his intern had left quite a bit ago. Itachi and chaos were not two things that Naruto ever thought would've mixed.

"Ok, I can do this." Naruto said in a low voice to himself, sitting down in the desk chair, careful as to not kick the sleeping man beneath the desk.

* * *

Several hours later after associating himself with Itachi's address book, and the computer in front of himself. Naruto had quickly began filing away most of the papers. Just then someone stepped into the room, making Naruto jerk his head up in response. "Naruto-chan, I didn't expect to see you here." came the monotonous sound of Sasori's voice in the doorway.

"Oh! Hello Sasori, I'm Itachi's new paid intern." Naruto said breaking off in a bright smile, as he sat down the paper that was in his hands.

"I see. Well I'm sure you will do a fine job. Where is Itachi though, if I may ask." Sasori asked sitting in the chair that was in front of Naruto on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, well he was completely exhausted so I forced him to take some time off to rest while I fix things up a bit." Naruto replied, feeling a hand brush against his leg, he paid no mind to it.

"I see, well don't work yourself too hard now. We already have one workaholic in this place already." Naruto laughed in response, his laughter was quickly stifled as he felt the hand slowly sneak up his pants leg. Immediately swatted at his pants leg, getting an odd look from Sasori in return. "Are you alright Naruto?"

"Ah, y-yes!" came the squeak as he felt the insist hand move up to his thigh messaging it in slow circles. A dark blush rose to the blonds face at the sensation that it was sending through him.

"You're not looking so good. Are you sure that everything is fine?"

"Of course, everything greeeeat!" Naruto gasped as he felt warm lips touch his inner thigh where the pants had been rolled up. In a vain attempt to make it stop he pressed insistently on Itachi's head. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the boy, "No, really. I just need to... ah... finish my work."

"I see. Well then, I will be leaving you to your work Naruto-chan. But I do expect to see you again this weekend. You don't need to be with Itachi to hang around with us. After all, Deidara has taken quite a liking to you." with that and without waiting for a reply Sasori left the room. Prompting Naruto to 'politely' kick Itachi in the ribs.

"Ow, I think you broke something." came the groan from under the desk.

"Shall I kick you again?" Naruto asked testily as he rolled the chair away from the desk a bit, Itachi rolled from under the desk look up at Naruto from his spot on the floor a sheepish smile on his face. "I mean, how dare you do that to me! And in front of Sasori no less! ARGH!" with a frustrated growl Naruto grabbed a book and began playfully hitting Itachi with it. Not so it would hurt, but just to get his point through.

"Ok ok! I get it, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." Itachi yelled, laughing as he shielded his face with arms. Finally when Naruto's little wrath was over, the long haired man lowered his arms from his face and smiled as he watched the tiny blond who was now sitting on the floor. "Gods your beautiful." Itachi said in an awe struck tone, as he placed his hand lightly on the blonds face. Naruto blushed in reply, looking away from the older man.

"Shut up." he replied pitifully, feeling a hand on the back of his head, but not really having the will to fight it. Naruto closed his eyes as lips came in contact with Itachi's in a light chaste kiss. Naruto giggled at the thought of such kisses, getting a questioning look in reply. "They seem like the kisses of a virgin."

"Is that so? Than if they displease you perhaps I should change the pace a bit." Itachi said pushing pushing Naruto to the floor playfully, and leaning in close to the tanned face. Momentarily he stopped to stare of the lovely blue eyes before him. Just then someone decided to ruin the moment by knocking on the door, it was the secretary from the front desk.

"Excuse me Mr.Uchiha someone is waiting to meet you." the woman said glaring at the little blond pinned beneath him before leaving the room. Sighing, Itachi stood slowly, allowing Naruto to do the same as they both began straightening their clothes out.

"I will be right there." Itachi said dismissively and moved out into the hallway his moment of happiness abruptly ended as he felt a sudden wave of nausea. "Orochimaru, how nice to see you."

"Of course, considering we will be on the same case I figured I would stop by and pay you a little visit to you." a slimy smile crossed the mans face a glint in his eye for some reason.

"Is that so? Well I would like to cut this visit short so allow me to show you out."

"Ah, ah. You wouldn't be so quick to put your little brother's boyfriend out, would you?"

"Actually my brother's life is to no concern of me." with that Itachi turned and asked the secretary to have the man removed from the premises.

As he approached his office, Itachi could see Naruto peeking from behind the door meekly. "What was Orochimaru doing here?" Naruto questioned softly.

"He was just trying to get under my skin is all." Itachi replied with a sigh as he sat rather heavily into his seat. "How do you know him Naruto."

"My friend used o date him, Kimimaru. He would... beat up on him real bad." Naruto mumbled,keeping his head bowed as he spoke.

"Naruto--"

"It's ok though now, they don't go out anymore." Naruto said smiling, as he cheerfully cut off Itachi.

"Well, I figured that since he and Sasuke are currently together."

"Wha?! No! You can't let that happen!"

"Why not? I mean, it's not really much I can do either way since legally Sasuke is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Because... because he's your family and you can't just let that happen. I... I won't speak to you ever again if you let him get hurt!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the older man fitfully.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Itachi exclaimed standing up rather quickly in response.

"If you willingly sit back and let someone beat up on him, well... then Sasuke was when he was with me." Naruto said finally a sad expression crossing his face. The silence that followed his words told him that understanding finally hit Itachi.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I didn't realize--" the dark haired man began to whisper in a soft apology before his words were quickly silenced with warm soft lips.

"It's ok." Naruto said meekly after releasing the other for air.

* * *

**A/N**

So did you like it? Oh please dont hate it!! And sorry it took me so long. I hit writers block and I started painting my room. And wll in general my life just got hectic.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sighed as he shut his phone with a soft 'click' noise, he was wrapped warmly in a thick black coat. The collar stopped right below his nose, successfully hiding his whisker marks as he walked to work.(1) Briefly he recalled hearing on the news about it was going to snow, he thought of this only at this moment because he could feel the tips of his ears going numb.

Once inside the large building he was greeting by the secretary at the front desk with the amazingly, and overly bright red lipstick and clothes. Naruto nodded briefly in reply as he headed towards Itachi's office, barely getting a glance from the older man who was currently talking on the phone with what he thought might be a client. Quickly and quietly Naruto removed his thick winter coat to reveal the white short sleeved shirt with the red swirl, underneath was a bright orange long sleeved shirt.

It was hardly what would be considered law firm material, but no one said anything about it. So he wasn't about to go change anytime soon, the blond figured in his head that pretty soon anyway he would be wearing too many stuffy suits. Itachi hung up the phone and got from his desk giving Naruto a small smile. "Your late." he stated calmly.

"I know, I just got caught up with things at home, and well first off I woke up late which threw me off completely. Then I had to--" Naruto started to ramble off his apology only to be cut off by Itachi placing a slim finger on his lips.

"Doesn't matter, everyone has off days. Even me, did you walk?" He asked sweetly, cupping Naruto's face and feeling what the bite of fall almost winter did to the poor tanned skin.

"Well yeah. I don't have a car or a license, but that's ok 'cause it's good for me to walk. Keeps me from getting fat." the blond answered cheerfully, trying to ignore the close vicinity in which he was with the older man.

Itachi laughed lightly, "Your strange."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, did you hear, Sasuke moved out."

"Really? Whatever for?" Naruto questioned curiously as he moved to sit at the desk and file the little bit of paper work that was sitting there. Since he had cleaned up the office the first week things hadn't been so hard or busy for him to do.

"I don't know, just to be an annoying little prick like always I would guess." Itachi grumbled in reply.

"Itachi!" Naruto scolded sending the other a heated glare.

"What?! He is."

"Still... you should be happy you still have some kind of family." the blond boy mumbled, looking down and pausing in his movement for a moment.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered softly as he approached the blond, wrapping his arms around the other from behind the chair. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting."

"It's ok. You're entitled to your own opinions, it's just..."

"Yes I know. You're my sweet, sentimental little kitsune." with the he placed a soft kiss Naruto's temple sending chills down his spine at the contact. Itachi straightened immediately after the small kiss fixing his dress shirt and tie, "Well, I have to leave so I won't keep you from your work any longer. Are you free this weekend by any chance?" the long haired man asked he pulled on his suit jacket.

"I should be. Why?"

"No reason, I was gonna call you if something happens. You know how Deidara makes things up out of no where for everyone to do. And I think I would be on his hit list if I didn't invite the lovely _Naruto-chan._" Naruto giggled at this and nodded before he watched the door close a moment behind their goodbyes.

* * *

**Later That (Almost) Night**

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began to move briskly down the street toward where he lived. An hour and half later he arrived at his destination, cold, sore, and tired. As he dug out his keys, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the front porch of his tiny little apartment. Naruto pushed passed the other boy, ignoring him as he unlocked the door.

"Naruto." Sasuke started softly looking at the blond seriously.

"What do you want asshole? In fact why are you even here?!" Naruto spat rather harshly as he opened the door and stepped inside. Sasuke proceeded to let himself inside the small place also.

"I... I don't know myself. I just started walking and ended up... here."

"That's great how about you start walking again and end up somewhere else?" he said feeling guilty for being so cruel when he saw the barely noticeable stricken look on Sasuke's face.

"I didn't come here to fight with you I just wanted to... I don't know. I needed to see you, to talk."

"Talk about what?" the blond said slightly nicer than before, Sasuke said nothing as he kept his head bowed and bit his lip in thought before turning to leave looking over his shoulder before he left the apartment.

"It was nothing. I was just being stupid see 'ya dobe." he whispered before leaving, he sounded lost. Naruto didn't chase him though as he dropped down onto the couch and let out a long sigh. Suddenly it felt like someone had hit him in the head with a brick, as the signs of a headache came on.

Pulling out his cell phone Naruto began to lazily dial, placing to his ear when he was done to listen to it ring. "_Hello?_" came Itachi's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey." Naruto said smiling softly at the voice, as he removed his coat lazily.

"_Hm. What did you want?_"

"Oh I wanted to tell you that Sasuke just came over."

"_Really? What for?_"

"Yeah see, that's the thing. I don't really know, I mean he came over and said he wanted to talk to me. Then when I asked him to talk he left and said it was nothing. I'm worried 'Tachi-kun something could be wrong." Naruto bit his bottom lip in worry as he curled up slowly in an attempt to conjure up more heat, he heard a sigh on the other end of the line and a long pause.

"_Look, as hard as this may be for you to hear right now. He doesn't need help yet, until he directly asks for it he will be fine. And before you object, let me inform you I've been his older brother his whole life. So trust me when I say, don't worry yourself until he breaks down and says something. Then I swear I will take any action you wish of me to correct things. Ok?_"

"Fine, fine. Ok, you better be right. I will cry, and believe me when I say it gets rather pitiful."

"_Oh please don't._" Itachi pleaded sounding as if he may break down himself. Naruto smiled at this, Itachi was so wonderfully caring about the things he did and said, it made the blond's stomach flutter at times and his chest tighten. Like right this moment was a good example, right now Naruto felt that he could absolutely die happy.

"I won't. Hey since you didn't have any plans either and are really just waiting on Deidara how about you take me somewhere like the park?"

"_Hm. Sure, that sounds like a good idea._" Itachi replied nonchalantly, when really inside he was doing back flips, and his heart was doing circus tricks.

"Ok. Saturday then." Naruto said happily, yawning sleepily immediately afterwards.

"_What are you doing?_"

"I'm all curled up ready to go to sleep."

"_Where are you at?_"

"On the couch."

"_Go to bed Naruto, your gonna be all sore in the morning._"

"I don't feel like it." the blond boy whined.

"_Just. Go._" he replied sternly.

"'Tachi-kun... your so mean." the boy continued to whine as he drug himself into his room and fell onto the bed.

"_Yeah yeah, I've been told worse. Night Naruto._"

"Night... 'Tachi" with that Naruto clicked the phone shut and fell quickly into sleep, to dream about pale skin and dark eyes, and matching dark hair.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Ok sorta like Shino's jacket only sexier cause it's Naruto and well fitting.

Alright so starting off with saying I finished this extremely fast cause the midnight maddness was getting to me. Completely off topic since someone asked I dont know who they just did. My room is painted all black with red ceilings and red dripping down the walls 'cause Im a FREAK!! -takes amethysts strawberry pocky before breaking out in hives- AHHHHH!! IT BURNS!! -scratches a lot before dying- See... you killed me. Now no more stories for YOU! Ok... REVIEW PEOPLES!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto hummed softly as he walked to work, his attention was turned toward the sky. He was completely into his own world, well that was until someone bumped into him and knocked him over. Lifting up the hood on his older orange jacket which had fallen over his face Naruto looked at the person who was sitting in front of him. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I thought you and Itachi weren't talking since you moved out." Naruto noted as the boy in front of him shook his head slightly as if to get his thinking straight.

"I came to talk to him; he was busy so now I'm leaving." Sasuke snapped as he stood slowly brushing himself off.

"I see, well how have you been?" Naruto asked, standing also and ignoring Sasuke's bad attitude. Sasuke didn't answer him though, instead he decided to ignore him and quickly brush past the blonde boy. Not letting him get off that easily Naruto quickly grabbed his arm, successfully stopping the moody boy in his tracks. "If you need to talk… I'm here you know." Naruto spoke softly placing a piece of paper with his number on it in Sasuke's hand before releasing him. "I'm not so mad anymore at you, I forgive you Sasuke." He spoke even softer before quickly rushing into the building before he was late for work again.

Heading up the steps, since he knew the elevator would take too long Naruto practically ran into the office before collapsing onto Itachi's desk, breathing heavily. Smirking to himself, Itachi lay his face next to Naruto, "You're on time, and looking ready to die. Which means you got up late." The older man stated his voice laced with humor.

"It's not funny." Naruto said between gasps as he slowly stood straight and removed his jacket placing it on the hook.

"Well I beg to differ." Itachi replied coyly looking at the jacket in the boy's possession. "What happened to the other coat you had?" he asked idly.

"I ruined it sometime yesterday while cleaning. So it's yet to be washed and I had to use this old thing." The blonde replied happily shooing the other man out of his seat so he could file the papers. "I've been living very happily thanks to this job you've gave me."

"That's good to know." Itachi said softly, leaning on his desk with his elbow propping his head up with his hand; like a lovesick school girl.

"Why didn't you see your brother this morning?" Naruto asked, as the question suddenly popped into his head.

"What do you mean? He's still not talking to me."

"I seen him this morning leaving the building as I was coming in. He said he had come to see you and that you were busy so he left."

"What? No, I didn't see him. I wasn't even really doing anything other than looking over papers." At his words Naruto looked up at Itachi sadly and sighed.

"Some thing's wrong with him Itachi, see this just proves it. You have to do something."

"I can't, I told you already that unless he asks for the help he won't accept it."

"But--"

"No buts, you know it's true. Calm down a little ok?" Everything will be fine, I promise." Itachi said standing up and lifting Naruto's face to look at his own. Leaning across the desk he did what he had desired to for a long time, but his conscience he had kept him from doing. He placed a soft reassuring on the smaller boy's lips; he was surprised though when he felt the other respond to the kiss.

Hesitantly Naruto traced his tongue along the taller mans lips requesting entrance, but before he could get his answer though the sound of someone coughing loudly at the door broke the trance. Breaking away quickly both look toward the door wide eyed. "Well that could have possibly been very heated." Deidara said with a giggle, Sasori rolled his eyes at his overly energetic lover.

"Was there a reason you interrupted 'cause so help me if it's something stupid I will kill you." Itachi growled, as Naruto sat in the back blushing madly.

"It's the Christmas party of course, you know, the holiday you never celebrate." Deidara said with arms crossed over his chest as the idea finally dawned on the man in front of him.

"I completely forgot that was coming up soon." The raven haired man admitted scratching the back of his head in thought.

"I noticed that's why I decided to make this little visit but now I see that me and Sasori should have just called instead." Deidara giggled as Naruto made his way out of the room to use the copying machine. "So are you two dating yet or is our poor loner Itachi still avoiding asking his adorable blonde out?" Deidara asked once the boy was out of the room.

"No, I'm still very much single, and I've tried I just couldn't make myself do it." Itachi admitted while bowing his head in shame.

"Well than it's time for you to turn on your charms Itachi, I know you haven't done it since you met Naruto after you entered collage. But I have faith in you, take him shopping for Christmas and ask him then." Deidara said, before Naruto entered the room. Deidara smiled secretively at the boy before promptly leaving.

Turning his attention toward the boy in front of him with a smile; Itachi waited nervously for Naruto to sit down and make himself a bit more comfortable. "Naruto would you like to go shopping with me? For presents I mean, since I don't really know what to buy for anyone." Itachi bowed his head scratching smiling sheepishly getting a giggle from the boy in front of him.

"Sure why not. I have nothing else to do and you don't make me work on weekends since you do everything at home. I kinda feel like I'm your boyfriend you know since this is the sort of thing that boyfriends do for one another in romance books." Naruto said with bright smile giggling even more.

"I think I would like that." Itachi said thoughtfully, not realizing that he was saying anything out loud since he had imagined that he only thought the words.

"What?" Naruto asked, his head shooting up a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

"I... did I say that out loud?" Itachi replied with a groan as he placed his head in his hands expecting the boy before him to reject him flat out.

"You did. Did you... did you mean it though?" Naruto hesitated with his words wringing at his hands as a nervous habits. Itachi didn't look as he nodded his head in a weakened just waiting for the death blow that would be Naruto ultimate rejection. "I also think it would be nice." Naruto mumbled, never bringing Itachi the rejection he expected.

Itachi looked up at the boy in front of him with large expectant eyes as he stood quickly his legs moving of their own accord and bringing him to stand by the chair that Naruto sat in. Naruto looked up at the older man nervously a shiver running down his at the feel of Itachi's hand that was gently cupping his chin bringing their lips together in a searing hot kiss. Naruto smiled inwardly as his eyes closed at the pure pleasure rushing through his veins.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright here is the chapter all my adoring fans have been waiting for so have it you rabid ItaNaru fans. So please to keep my maddness going fanboys and fangirls alike review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto laughed softly as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his stomach lifting the blonde boy from the ground making him squeal in happiness. The warm hard body of Itachi was pressed firmly against his back as Naruto looked at the show case in front of them. "What were you thinking so hard about?" Itachi mumbled against his love's neck inhaling the sweet sent of the younger boy.

"Nothing." Naruto replied with a small smile as he continued to stare at the jewelry that was in the case; Itachi's breath was tickling his neck.

"Don't try that with me, I know you were thinking about something. What were you looking at anyway?" the long haired boy asked looking into the case eyeing the jewelry with genuine interest in what his blonde love was looking at. The thought that someone could be so consumed with everything that was Naruto made the boy's heart swell.

"Just the rings. Right there." Naruto pointed out at the two sets gold bands that twisted together a rounded diamond was held in a twisted not at the top; the other band held a onyx stone inside.

"They're beautiful, but what are they for?"

"They're promise rings, I couldn't help it, but when I saw them my thoughts just began to wonder all of a sudden." Naruto mumbled feeling his new found boy nibbling on his neck as he spoke; ever since they had gotten together Itachi touched the boy almost constantly. Not that it bothered Naruto, no in fact he liked the touches quite a bit as he always melted at man's touches.

"Mm, you'll get one someday love." Itachi mumbled in reply listening intently at his boyfriend's sexy purring noises.

"Yeah if I ever found someone to love me that much." Naruto said without much thought.

"I love you." Itachi said pulling away from the boy a look of hurt crossed the lovely features of the dark haired man.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just we're no where near that point in our relationship we've only been going out for a week." Naruto quickly consoled knowing how insecure his boyfriend was about their relationship. The older man had his head bowed allowing his face to be covered by the long inky black hair. "Itachi, I..." Naruto muttered feeling his chest tighten at the thought of the words he could possibly form; smooth tan hands when up to touch the creamy white skin of his beloved's face lifting it gently so he could see dark eyes clearly.

Naruto took a moment to stand there and revel in how well they contrasted together; from their personalities to their skin tones they just... fit. "Why do you always doubt yourself with me? You're confident in everything else you do in life yet you're always so careful with me. Like at any moment I would just up and leave you all alone." the blonde boy spoke softly before placing a light kiss on Itachi's lips he had to stand on his toes a bit to do so since he was considerably shorter in size.

Itachi smiled inwardly at the comfort he received slowly; and almost lazily; slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth wrapping his arms around Naruto, lifting him slightly off of the ground as he did so that their mouths could mesh together better. The kiss lasted for an unknown amount of time only breaking because of the burning feeling both felt well up in their chests from lack of air.

Itachi thought it was the most erotic sight ever; the sight of Naruto with his eyes half mast panting slightly for air, his lips puffy from the kiss they shared. He couldn't help but love the boy more and more every time they did this his heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he was sure that his short haired love could hear it. "We should finish our shopping now." Itachi mumbled getting a shaky nod in reply.

Snaking an arm around Naruto's waist Itachi smiled as he walked happily through the mall as they continued to shop.

* * *

**Itachi's House**

Naruto laughed at the story Itachi had just finished telling him, both had their hands filled with bags as they approached the house an unexpected guest standing on the front porch. Naruto froze immediately as he was the one who caught the first glimpse of the scowling Orochimaru. Itachi immediately turned his attention the the other man once he realized Naruto's sudden motionlessness.

"Where's Sasuke?!" the man moved off the porch snarling at Naruto and glaring intensely at the blonde boy.

"How the hell should I know?! I'm not his damn keeper find your own damn boyfriend!" Naruto yelled growling back fiercely, Itachi watched stunned at how fierce his meek blonde was acting around the man he personally couldn't stand either.

"Listen to me you little--" Orochimaru started before Itachi slid in front of him blocking the blonde from the man.

"You don't belong here so get off of my property!" Itachi hissed getting no real response from the man as he kept his eyes on Naruto making Itachi's blood boil at the intensity of the stare.

"I know you're hiding him!"

"Yeah well if you didn't abuse your lovers they wouldn't have a reason to run away now would they?!" Naruto replied steadily glaring harder at this most hated man, who made no move to deny the abuse of his lovers.

"So you are hiding him!"

"I am not!"

"Stop it! He said he's not hiding Sasuke so he's not!" Itachi intervened with a possessive growl.

"Yeah well he said he wasn't hiding Kimimaru either and yet that's the place he left from when he moved." Orochimaru snarled in reply.

"Do you even know how bad he was hurt when he came to me?! How many marks you left on him! He had to move out of town because you ruined everything he had left here!" Naruto said with a growl.

"Yeah, well that's what you and he say I did. But your argument didn't quite convince the courts now did they?" Orochimaru said with a shameless smirk; Naruto fists instantly clutched the bags with a white knuckled grip at the slimy man's words. "Well I suppose he really isn't with you then, I guess I will be leaving then." Orochimaru said calming in almost seconds as he brushed his hair back casually, before getting in his car.

Naruto's head was bowed as the man drove away from the house, Itachi could see that the boy was trembling softly. "Naruto." Itachi mumbled softly trying to grab his blonde's attention. Moving closer he could see the boy's face streaking with tears, some pooling at the bottom of his cheeks before falling to the ground.

Setting his bags on the ground, Itachi took the ones in Naruto's hands and did the same before wrapping his arms tightly around the boy holding him and silently comforting him. "Tell me love." Itachi whispered finally knowing it would help if the blonde just told him and removed some of the weight on his shoulders.

"He was one of my closest friends and when he first told me about what was going on I had thought him insane to want and stay. I didn't pressure him to leave though, thinking that maybe things would get better y'know. So when the beatings got worse I became... frantic." Naruto took in a deep sigh as he nervously played with the buttons on Itachi's shirt. "After awhile, he couldn't take it anymore apologies were no longer enough for Kimimaru as he hid in my house, he tried to get Orochimaru thrown into jail for the psycho he was. But Orochimaru was a lawyer, and the person he hired made Kimimaru look like he was a liar and that Orochimaru was an innocent man."

"I couldn't do anything Itachi, absolutely nothing to help my friend. I mean I tried to help him go about life normally but the trial had made his life a living hell since he had been on the news. No one wanted to hire someone they thought was a compulsive liar who was only out to get people's money."

"So instead of continuing to try, continuing to see the sick pleasure Orochimaru got from his constant pain. Kimimaru moved away and he never called to speak to me again. I've always hoped that he was ok though. I mean he was the closest person I had back then and I didn't do much of anything to help. Only made things worse by pressing him into the trial."

Itachi sighed as he held Naruto close slowly rocking the boy comfortingly in his arms. The crying had ceased and Naruto had calmed quite a bit at the admission, slowly and unwillingly Itachi uncurled his love from his arms looking him up and down slowly. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his nose and face had turned equally red from the cold.

"Let's go inside already I don't want you to get sick out here in the cold." Itachi spoke softly ushering his boyfriend into the house after he grabbed the bags from the ground, Naruto followed suit. Once inside the house both boy set the items on the floor in the living room; Naruto was felt completely drained at the moment; which made things go by in a blur as he was led by the raven haired man down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Rest now my sweet." Itachi mumbled placing a soft kiss on Naruto's temple, he had guided the boy gently to lay on the bed. Covering the blonde up Itachi's watched as blue eyes disappeared behind tanned eyelids; soft snores quickly followed as Itachi smiled softly before pulling out his pocketed keys and rushing out of the house.

* * *

**Naruto Apartment**

Sasuke paced back and forth outside of Naruto's apartment door; since no one was home to let him in; he was currently chewing at what was left of his nails in a nervous habit. He had already had to run and hide a couple of times while waiting to Orochimaru from finding him.

Pulling a crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket Sasuke quickly pulled on out and lit it. It helped to calm his nerves a bit as he let the intoxicating air fill his lungs as his newly attained bad habit kicked in. His need for nicotine was strong.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs scared the boy into movement as he ran over to the steps and lay down flat onto the so the person coming up on the other ones wouldn't see him, but so that he could see them. The image of his older brother came into view as the man had his hands shoved neatly into the pockets of his designer jacket.

The man surveyed the area slowly looking for Sasuke wasn't sure what, his newly lit cigarette was lying on the ground now burning out slowly in the cool air. It had been forgotten in the midst of his panic. The small red light of it caught Itachi's attention after a moment; like a beacon in the night.

He sighed as he stamped out the small flame, "I knew I heard other footsteps. Come out Sasuke!" Itachi said with a bored tone as he watched his brother slowly stand from his position and showing himself. A fitful glare was shown on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke snapped, for some unknown reason.

"I could ask you the same thing." Itachi replied calmly sitting down on the steps, issuing for Sasuke to do the same thing. "Look, Naruto's worried about you and for once I think he's right to be." Itachi said looking at his feet while he kicked idly at a rock.

"Yeah well there's no need to concern yourself with me I can take care of myself."

"Yeah that's why Orochimaru was on my doorstep grilling Naruto to find out if he was harboring you like some runaway child. Which further presses my reasons of believing that he may be hurting you; well that and you're currently sitting on Naruto's doorstep and hiding from anyone who comes your way." the long haired man explained watching his brother tensed considerably; the worry lines were showing on his face.

"Yeah well I'm fine and I was just about to head home so--" Sasuke started only to be cut off by the vice grip on his arm preventing him from leaving.

"You're right you were just about to go home. With me." Itachi said menacingly as he tugged harshly at his arm to get away from his older brother throwing the man a glare.

"Get off of me! I'm an adult now and you can't do this to me!" Sasuke growled continuing to pull futilely at his arm as he was drug to his brother car.

"Yeah well until I see that you're acting as an adult and taking care of yourself I will let you go. But until then I am sick and tired of seeing my boyfriend worry himself sick over you 'cause you do nothing but draw problems to yourself." Itachi growled angrily all but tossing the boy into the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright you know how I oh so love to leave you; my adoring readers; with cliffies so here is another one for you. So review and tell me if you love it. If you hate it, then stop reading cause I really don't care. lolz Cudo's and continue to enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto squealed happily as Itachi nipped playfully at his neck his hair tickling him as he did so since the blonde boy had released it from it's usual pony tail earlier. The door bell rang softly as both boys dismissed it to continue their little make out session on the couch.

"If one of you two can take time out of your busy schedule perhaps you could, oh I don't know. Maybe answer the damn door!" Sasuke yelled into the room glaring at his older brother who was quickly pushed aside by his blushing blonde boyfriend rushing to answer the door.

"Must you ruin every good moment I have in life?" Itachi growled softly continually glaring at his younger sibling.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience in your possibly perfect life perhaps you should just let me leave this freakish hellhole and go--"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not allowing you to leave you immature little brat so stop thinking that if you complain enough you will get your way." Itachi replied rolling onto his back and placing his arm loosely over his eyes, a sign of stress.

"Itachi I'd like you to meet my friend Kimimaru he came by to visit me! Although how you knew that I was at Itachi's and where he lived is a mystery to me." Naruto said smiling softly a silver haired boy was standing next to him dark red Kohl lined his lined the bottom of his eyes.

"Oh I have my ways. I hope I'm not intruding, when I originally planned to do this I figured Naruto to be alone again for Christmas..." Kimimaru bowed his head shyly before continuing. "I'm sorry that sounded awfully rude of me, but it became routine." Kimimaru stopped speaking and the room went quiet for a moment.

"It's ok, Itachi has enough room and it would be nice to have someone else join us for the holidays and I haven't seen you in forever."Naruto said excitedly throwing his arms around the other boy with a bright smile, Itachi smiled as he watched the scene his arm was now thrown over his stomach.

"Yeah it's great how you just offer up my home to others like it's your house and not mine." Itachi spoke jokingly getting a cute pout in response.

"Shut up, it's not like it matters to you considering how long it's been since you've _'allowed' _me to visit my own apartment." Naruto commented with a smirk releasing a very tense Kimimaru from a hug that was making him uneasy.

"Sasuke show Naruto's friend to a room." Itachi said earning another heated glare from his younger brother.

"What would it be too much for you or Naruto to do it yourselves? I mean I would hate for his own damn friend to break you two from your almost constant grope sessions." Sasuke replied flippantly, a mild undertone of disgust lacing his voice.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by the silver haired man in front of them raising his hand to pause the argument that was about to set off. "It's fine really, I'm sure I can find my own empty room. I wouldn't want to cause any of you any inconvenience." Kimimaru spoke softly ducking out of the room and heading toward the front door to gather his things.

Itachi shot his brother a warning look that if he didn't move to help that he was going to seriously get hurt. "What?!" Sasuke yelled as his brother made no move to reply only to keep staring at him. "Ok ok fine! I'm going to help him to his room." Sasuke said with a huff as he left the room, Naruto stood a bit shell shocked from the situation as he looked back and forth from where Sasuke had been standing, to where his boyfriend still lay.

"What just happened between you two?" Naruto asked softly as he moved toward Itachi slowly getting pulled onto the older mans lap by the two strong arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a little method I worked up over the years of being Sasuke's older brother to get him to do what I want him to do." Itachi replied tugging on Naruto's ear with his teeth. "I think though that we should move this to my room so we get no more interruptions." He said before throwing Naruto over his shoulder playfully, making the blonde boy squeal in laughter.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he helped the silver haired boy with his things, briefly he heard the sounds of Naruto's happy laughter down the hallway and rolled his eyes at the disgustingly happy couple. Kimimaru turned just in time to see Sasuke picking up two of his bags. "You really don't have to do that, I'm fine getting to my own room." the silver haired boy said holding out his hand to take the bags, only the dark haired boy didn't hand them over as he turned on his heels and headed down the hallway.

"H-hey! Did you not hear me?" Kimimaru tried again, picking up the last bag that was left in the hallway before swiftly chasing after the stoic boy.

"I did, but I don't really care what you say I'm helping anyway."

"Why are you so eager now? Just a moment ago you seemed quite peeved at the suggestion of helping me." Kimimaru replied as he watched the boy struggle to open a door to one of the rooms, smoothly he pushed Sasuke to the side and opened it for him.

"I was being rude, I apologize really. I just don't like my brother trying to push me around all the time. As childish as that may sound to you." Sasuke spoke softly barely above a whisper as he sat the bags down onto the bed. "Now if you don't mind not telling him or Naruto any of what I'm about to say I would appreciate it very much. My room is to the right of your own when you step outside, if you need anything just ask." Sasuke said rather out of character getting a curt nod in reply.

"Yes, thank you I will remember that. Right now though I think I will be fine I just need a shower before I go to bed since it's getting late. And I'm sure I can do that by myself by now." Kimimaru said with a slight smile at the joke, getting a blush in reply from the other boy.

"Yes I'm sure you can too. Goodnight Kimimaru it was nice to meet you." Sasuke said before quickly rushing out of the room and into his own, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Christmas**

Naruto jumped up and down happily in the living room in his too big 'Uchiha fan' patterned pajamas. He was excited because he would finally be able to opened the gifts Itachi had bought and kept secret as he wrapped them. It was actually the one day Itachi had sent the blonde boy home was to keep those 'sacred' gifts private.

And now finally after all the torturous waiting Naruto was finally going to be able to open them all up, as soon as Itachi woke up Kimimaru and Sasuke. "Hurry up Itachi I can't wait much longer." Naruto said with a slight whine earning a laugh from the older man as he entered the room.

"Calm down love, they'll be right down then you can rip all the gifts to shreds." Itachi spoke calmly, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist calming the boy down as he predictably pressed himself back against the long haired man.

"Come on now do I really need to see you two's mushy bullshit this early in the morning? I mean I haven't even gotten a proper breakfast to throw up yet." Sasuke complained as he fell with a huff onto the couch that was placed opposite to the tree, his arms were folded neatly over his chest giving him the look of a pouting child.

"Well I'm sure it's no better than them dealing with your abnormal bitchiness in the morning." Kimimaru spoke softly moving into the living room with slow grace as he sat down next to Sasuke who was currently shooting him an intense glare that seemed to have no effect on him.

"Can I open them now? Can I? Can I?" Naruto said in equal childishness that rivaled Sasuke's own. Itachi nodded the 'ok' in reply as he an the other's watched as the boy practically pounced on the gifts, which was followed by a flurry of ripped wrapping paper. Itachi could only stand back and laugh at the blonde's enjoyment with such simple things.

Smiling triumphantly; and without looking at any of the gifts that he had unwrapped; Naruto fell back happily onto the pile of wrapping paper behind him as if it were a pile of leaves in the fall. "Have fun love?" Itachi asked standing over Naruto; who at the moment looked quite content with life; a huge smile was on his face.

"Yes, extremely. I don't think I've ever had to open so many gifts in my whole life." Naruto said with a small smile. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Naruto yelled happily as he dug through one of the piles of discarded paper pulling out three small neatly wrapped gifts. A black package for Sasuke, a red one with little red clouds for Itachi, and a white one with red spots for Kimimaru. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto said happily as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a huge grin covering his face, the perfect picture of happiness.

Slowly all three men looked at each other in confusion before slowly unwrapping their gifts, opening the small box that was inside each pulled out a mini plushies... of themselves. "They were really hard to make." Naruto said happily holding up his hand all his fingers were bandaged up. "See." Naruto continued a smile still lighting up his face.

"Oh Naruto..." Itachi cooed taking one of the boy's hands into his own and and kissing it softly.

"Thank you very much Naruto." Kimimaru said with a soft smile, when Sasuke didn't say anything he looked over to see what was wrong. Only to see that the dark haired boy was eyeing the doll as if it were a bomb ready to explode at any moment, without a moments notice Kimimaru elbowed Sasuke harshly in his ribs.

"Yeah thanks." he replied finally looking at Kimimaru oddly, the boy just smiled happily examining Naruto's handy work.

"I mean it didn't cost all that much to make all of them, but I tried." Naruto said looking at the floor and tracing small patterns in it with his finger feeling Itachi sit behind him and pull him close nuzzling his neck.

"It really is the thought that counts in this matter love. How many of these things did you make?" Itachi asked leaning to the side a bit to see his loves face as he thought about it.

"One for everyone I know!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "I made one for you, and one for grumpy Sasuke. There's the one for Kimimaru, Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu." Naruto said listing them off as he thought about whether or not he forgot anybody. "Yup that's all of them I do believe." Naruto nodded with smile.

"You just named everyone at the firm." Itachi said looking at his boyfriend a bit shocked for a moment.

"Yes apparently they all like me, according to Deidara from when we met at all those parties he throws. Now, I will look at my gifts when I get breakfast!" Naruto said hopping off of Itachi's lap and rushing into the kitchen.

* * *

**That Night : Itachi's Bedroom**

Itachi sighed happily as he watched Naruto put away all his gifts examining them as he did so, the blonde was so full of energy just as he had remembered him when he was younger and still in high school. Naruto had been a freshmen in his 9th grade year like Sasuke was while Itachi himself was about to graduate.

Of course he had seen him before then, when Sasuke was still in middle school but it had only been for brief moments as the boy was quickly rushed to his younger brother's room. Itachi remembered how the blonde intrigued him so much at first, how someone with so little could be so happy.

Especially since life seemed to screw him over whenever it could, Itachi of course back then had been quite popular so he could find out easily whatever he wanted about the boy and no one asked any questions. He had found out the boy's parents had died when he was still a baby, and that Naruto lived with his drunken Uncle until he was emancipated at 16 and moved out by himself.

Which was around his 10th grade year, by then he had been seeing more and more of the boy in his home and remembered the bright smiles he was always greeted with. And how whenever they spoke with one another the conversations were always light and pleasant.

To see Sasuke make such a brightly happy boy, dark and sad nearly broke Itachi, but it seemed things were becoming right again as he watched his love blush at a gift from Deidara. "P-pervert!" Naruto yelled staring at the large box before him.

Feeling his curiosity being piqued by the outburst Itachi stood from his bed and looked inside the box to see the many toys inside meant for more devious pleasures. On top was a card that had one simple word scribbled across it. "Enjoy." Itachi read out loud and snickered at his still blushing boyfriend. "I think I just might have to take him up on this offer." Itachi said smirking as Naruto's blue eyes widened incredibly.

"Hentai! Hentai! Don't you dare come near me with any of that!" Naruto yelled pointing at Itachi before running to the other side of the room and hopping onto the bed in an attempt to hide from his perverted boyfriend.

"Aw, but I guarantee you've never even tried any of this stuff." Itachi said reaching in reaching into the box and pulling out some things Naruto couldn't see because he quickly hid them as he withdrew them. Slowly and seductively he got onto the bed and crawled toward his soon to be blonde lover.

"W-what are you planning Ita-kun?" Naruto whispered as he watched the man continue to stalk toward him until the boy was pinned securely beneath him.

"Oh nothing you won't enjoy. I promise you that." Itachi said with a growing smirk and he kissed Naruto passionately effectively distracting the boy as he raised his hand above his head and handcuffed them to the bed post.

Naruto squeaked at the feel of the soft fuzz around his wrists tugging gently, unable to get free. Not allowing Naruto time to reply Itachi moved his lips down to the boys oh so sensitive neck, biting and nibbling it as he unbutton the pajama shirt to reveal tan skin. His fingers immediately went to work with the dusk colored nipples drawing small moans and mewls from the boy beneath him.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright hope you enjoy it, sorry it took me so long to post and all that good junk. So review peeps and again with the cliffees and just when it was getting to the good part lol. So yeah... calm down excited reader's put down the pocky and ack like normal human beings. I was wondering if it would be too terribly evil of me to put Naruto back with Sasuke... MUHAHAHAHAHA!! -hides quickly- Don't kill me evil fangirls and fanboys... you won't get any more fiction if you do!!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto sat silently and alone in the kitchen, he adorned his usual over-sized pajama's, the were decorated with tiny foxes all over them courtesy of Kimimaru. Since the silver haired boy seemed to like to tease about much he reminded him of a fox. Naruto smiled softly at the thought, he had no clue why he was up since everyone else was happily tucked away in their beds, even Itachi.

A light blush crossed Naruto's face as the older man entered the events from the night before playing through his head at how Itachi got when Naruto opened Deidara's present. The small blonde boy bowed his head and groaned, he would officially have Itachi forever ingrained into his mind after that night.

:Flashback:

_Naruto shivered as the cool air brushed against his heated skin, Itachi had forgot about removing the blonde's clothes before hand cuffing him to the bed. So he opted to slice them clean off instead, so now the shredded remains lay on the floor somewhere. Leaning forward Itachi initiated a heated kiss, smiling secretively as his love responded with fervor, despite his current position._

_Talented pale hands continued their exploration as they trailed lightly along the expanse of the tight, little, tanned stomach. Slowly the long haired man broke from the kiss, placing his mouth over one of the tiny hardening nipples. Gently he began to suck, and nibble on it feeling it harden incredibly so before he moved his attention to the other one bringing it to the same hardened state that the other one was in._

_Naruto mewled softly at Itachi's ministrations as he writhed under the man's touch, no one paid his body that much thought and it was driving him him mad. "Hm, you seem to be enjoying this awfully much love." Slowly Itachi reached up under the pillow beside Naruto's head, where he had hid the items he had retrieved from the box earlier. _

_Naruto watched the man with his eyes half mast as he pulled out a small slim blue object that was no bigger than his thumb, with a tiny smirk Itachi placed it on the boys lips watching as he licked it instinctively. Itachi groaned softly at the sight of the little flash oh pink tongue moistening the object in his hand._

:Flashback Interruption:

Itachi slowly and sleepily approached the tiny blonde sitting at the counter; seemingly deep in thought; and wrapped his arms around him watching as he jumped slightly in shock. "You shouldn't be thinking so hard love it will make your head hurt, unless of course it's about naughty things we could be doing. Then I won't mind so much." Itachi said chuckling softly at the bright blush running across Naruto's face.

"You weren't really thinking about naughty things were you love?" Itachi inquired watching as the boy bowed his head to hide his brightening features. "You were." the long haired man said accusingly placing a light kiss on the tanned neck the same thoughts flicking through his own mind.

"I-I... well... I..." Naruto started feeling more embarrassed by his lack in ability to form words at the moment. Hearing the man that was holding him laugh didn't help his embarrassment any at the moment either. "Don't laugh at me, I... if you hadn't done all those things I wouldn't have anything to think about you pervert!" Naruto yelled rather lamely not feeling the heat in his face ebb off any.

"Oh I'm the pervert am I, well who was it sitting in the kitchen replaying a night of really hot groping in his head then? Definitely not someone who's completely innocent of being a pervert themselves." Itachi replied smoothly watching as the boy in front of him turned in his chair and glared at him fitfully, blush still firmly in place.

Despite the situation, Itachi couldn't help but think that a blushing, and angry Naruto was a damned sexy sight. A combination of what were soon to be his two newest turn ons. Leaning forward with a small sexy smile Itachi placed his lips by Naruto's ear letting his breath brush against the boy's neck. "Keep up that look and I might just loose control and have you here in my kitchen." Itachi whispered softly watching the muscles in Naruto's neck tense momentarily before the boy sighed and lay his head on the older man's shoulder.

Itachi sighed also feeling the light playful moment slowly subside as he wrapped his arms once again around the tiny blonde boy pulling him against him tightly. "I love you Naruto. I have for so very long." Itachi said feeling Naruto nuzzle his neck and returning the hug.

"Oh my gods must you make me physically sick every damn morning?!" Sasuke said grumpily moving over to the fridge as both boys slowly parted, ruining the moment they had been in. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was unusually messy which meant he hadn't slept well.

"Aw, did the poor baby boy not sleep well?" Itachi teased earning a fitful glare from his younger brother.

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke growled in reply pulling out rice balls from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"Now why would do that when I have my sweet little Naru-chan here." Itachi asked with a fake pout watching the blonde boy laugh when Sasuke placed his hands over his ears and began yelling.

"Why is everyone so loud here in the mornings? No one in the world should have so much energy so damn early." Kimimaru interjected rubbing his eyes sleepily as he did, he moved at a snails pace as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed before sitting also and taking a bite out of one of the rice balls, and looking away from the group.

Kimimaru took this time to tug lightly at the boy's sleeve, when he got Sasuke's full attention he smiled at the bit of rice sticking to the side of his lips. "Sasuke I'm hungry, feed me. Please." he said softly watching as the dark haired boy stared at him for a moment before pushing the rice balls toward Kimimaru, who accepted them munching happily.

Naruto and Itachi watched the scene with slack jaws at the uncharacteristic behavior of the raven haired boy. "Did Sasuke just..." Naruto paused in his whispering as he saw a muscle twitch above said boy's eye.

"What?! You both act like I have no compassion or manners at all, that my heart is a complete black hole." Sasuke growled getting a cute wide eyed stare from Kimimaru who placed the rice ball back onto the plate and pushing it back towards Sasuke before removing himself from the room shyly. "Now look what you've gone and done?!" Sasuke yelled moving out of the room, the plate in his hand.

"I think my little brother may have found himself a genuine interest." Itachi said idly once his brother was fitfully out of hearing range get a slight nod from Naruto.

"Why do you think I was so different?" Naruto asked sadly staring at his hands that rested in his lap.

"Honestly?" Itachi asked getting a small nod in reply before he sighed looking at his delicate blonde. "He didn't really like you to begin with, I mean perhaps as a friend, but not as a lover. I sound like a complete prick saying the Naruto." Itachi said pinching the bridge of his nose at the oncoming headache. "Look he's always had this insane issue with being better then me and trying to step out of my shadow or some shit, since everyone in school and in our family used to compare us so damn much. He has always looked for something he could be better at than me, or something he could have before me. And well, you were friends already when I met you and started falling. It was his golden opportunity of sorts."

Naruto looked up at Itachi for a moment before hiding his face in the man's chest. "That sounded completely conceited." Naruto mumbled softly feeling strong arms wrap around his tiny frame.

"Yeah well that's how Sasori explained it when I asked him the first time, when you two first broke up." Itachi explained simply before continuing. "I myself the abuse part stemmed from that little issue, if he didn't want to be with you and was unhappy than he did what most _children _do, and that was lash out. You just so happened to be the easiest thing to hurt at the moment." Itachi said feeling his love tremble lightly in his arms before he scooped the blonde boy up and carried him back to their shared room.

"Was I really so unlovable that he couldn't treat me with the tiniest bit of kindness?" Naruto asked forlornly as he was placed gently on the overly large bed that lay in the center of the room.

"My love, don't cry." Itachi cooed wiping away small tears as they fell. "It wasn't that at all, you simply weren't meant to be. The fates merely chose to show it to you harshly." the long haired man lay next to his boyfriend, pulling the boy close to his chest as he did so. "Why does this still bother you so much?" Itachi asked feeling that bit of insecurity rise up in him as he watched his teary eyed love raise his eyes to Itachi's face.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips as he took his hand and gently began tracing the planes of the older man's face. "Oh Itachi... I... I think..." Naruto fumbled with the words feeling them form a lump in his throat as he attempted to speak his heart.

"You don't have to say it love, I know. It just bothers me at times, I don't really know why." Itachi said placing a light kiss on Naruto's lips, slowly maneuvering the blonde under himself he began to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue into the willing mouth of the other boy who responded with fervor.

* * *

Sasuke knocked lightly on the door to Kimimaru's room, the plate balanced neatly in his hand. "Come in!" Kimimaru yelled, he was sitting on the bed with his things ready to take a shower. "Oh, Sasuke what are you doing here?" he asked sweetly as if he had just completely forgotten a few moments ago in the kitchen.

"You were hungry and left without eating so I figured I'd bring the meal to you. I know how Naruto and my brother can tend to put people on the spot." Sasuke said setting the plate in front of the silver haired boy who smiled picking up the rice ball he had been eating before.

"I see, I was thinking. I couldn't quite remember where I had heard your name before, when I first came here. It was stuck, in the back of my mind but I couldn't figure it out. Now though, I think I do. You were that boy Naruto was dating am I right?" Kimimaru asked knowing the answer without even asking since he saw Sasuke visibly tense at the question. "The one I found out was hitting Naruto." Kimimaru continued watching as the boy bowed his head to hide his face.

"I... I um... I'm going to be in room if you need anything else." Sasuke said completely ignoring the words as he quickly turned to leave. As he was opening the door a pale hand had quickly slammed it shut, making the boy's nerves go on edge.

Kimimaru was glaring at him now, and he didn't like it one bit. "Don't you run now." the silver haired boy said lowly watching as Sasuke turned with his head still bowed, as he pressed himself close to the door. "After all you did it so you should have been fully prepared for the consequences of your actions, after all, all bad things must have consequences." he said slamming both his hands beside the boy's head watching he flinched and began to tremble a bit.

Sasuke refused to say anything, refused to even look at Kimimaru. Finding this unacceptable the silver haired boy placed his hand on Sasuke's chin directing his attention toward Kimimaru. "What's wrong? Deal with me Sasuke, come on you're so big and bad right, do something!" he hissed watching as the boy's trembling began to worsen as he shook his head.

"Come on you can at least say something, right?" he asked watching as the boy slowly slid down the door pulling his knees close to his chest and hiding his face in them. Kimimaru narrowed his eyes, this wasn't how abusers usually acted, this is how the abused themselves acted. It had to be Sasuke though, he showed recognition to Kimimaru's words, and the silver haired boy remembered clearly seeing the bruises on the boy's body.

Slowly he took in the messy looking baggy clothes Sasuke wore, long sleeve sweat shirt and sweat pants. "Oh my gods, un fucking believable you went from being the abuser to being the abused." Kimimaru said in slight awe as he moved to kneel in front of the boy slowly he began pulling the shirt up. He felt Sasuke tense but not move, as he revealed creamy white skin marred with purple bruises, very few were still purple though as some were now healing and turning a yellow color.

Grabbing Sasuke by the arm and from his little ball, Kimimaru pulled the smaller boy into an embrace, careful to not put too much pressure on the bruises. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked softly feeling the trembling form relax a bit.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke replied calmly.

"This is not taking care of yourself, you don't hurt when you take care of yourself." Kimimaru shot back with a small sigh.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said again stubbornly.

"Yeah well I don't care what you say, 'cause apparently you can't otherwise there would be no bruises." the silver haired boy spat back standing up from the floor and grabbing his things from the bed heading toward the shower. "Now I expect you to be clean, dressed properly and back in here before I'm done." Kimimaru said before marching into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok so here is yet another another chapter for my lovely fans I hope you like all the fluff and I suppose some angst is here, and of course my mild smut. PLEASE REVIEW!! You know I love you all the more when you do, your opinions help guide my writing you know.


	10. Chapter 10

Kimimaru looked at the curled up; slightly damp; Sasuke that was curled up on his bed snoring softly looking absolutely adorable in his fragile state. He was wearing baggy clothes again which just did him absolutely no justice in Kimimaru's opinion. Sighing the silver haired boy leaned forward and shook the boy lying on his bed awake, looking up blearily Sasuke stared for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Was I asleep long?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure, you were already awake when I found you." Kimimaru said softly, pulling Sasuke to his feet by his hand. "Now, get undressed I want to check you out." he said commandingly for someone who seemed so shy in Naruto's presence.

Sasuke blushed a deep red and bowed his head shaking it a bit and biting his lip, Kimimaru sighed in frustration and began tugging on the clothes himself only to meet resistance of the boy trying to hold them onto his body. "S-stop it!" Sasuke pleaded as the event turned into playful fighting a moment later, leaving Sasuke pinned under Kimimaru with his clothes a mess breathing slightly heavy.

"You should stop it, bruises aren't all that bad. I mean it could be worse y'know." Kimimaru said staring at the lovely blushing boy beneath himself.

"Oh yeah? How? I mean I let my boyfriend abuse me, it's not like I fell or something." Sasuke replied with a light hiss. He was unprepared though for the boy above him to begin stripping off his shirt, very light scars covered his well built pale body. Sasuke stared in awe as he lifted his fingers up to lightly trace over the scars, they felt smooth under his fingers. "Who? Why?" he asked a bit un articulately as he felt that heavy green eyed gaze on him.

"My last boyfriend, his name... Orochimaru." Kimimaru said watching as the dark eyes widened in shock.

"No." the dark haired boy mumbled shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly. "I-I just broke up with him, sort of." by the end of his sentence Sasuke was looking away feeling a bit ashamed at his words.

"What?! Now I know you are going to remove your clothes for me willingly or I am going to cut them from your body." Kimimaru said harshly, his anger not directed toward Sasuke but at Orochimaru for hurting him. Although Sasuke didn't know this and began to shrink into the floor a bit, removing his shirt with trembling hands.

When the shirt was gone and thrown to the floor Sasuke began feeling unsure of himself again as he attempted to hide his form with his arms. "You need to let go, and loosen up." Kimimaru said rolling his eyes as he helped Sasuke off of the floor before pushing him to lay back onto the bed in the middle of the room. "Now, I want you to this for me." the silver haired boy started placing Sasuke's hands above his head to wrap around the the bars of the headboard of the bed.

"Hold onto those tightly and don't let go ok?" Kimimaru asked getting a shaky nod in reply as Sasuke watched the boy look over his beaten body, ever so gentle fingers were running across his body.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Naruto smiled as he continued mixing the stuff to make a cake, he had no clue why he had woke up that morning and felt the need to do so, but he did. Kimimaru had left a few days earlier to get back to his job so that he could pay for the apartment he lived in. Him and Sasuke had seemed to have gotten quite close to one another in that short time though.

Which had fortunately softened the dark haired boy quite a bit as he stood in the kitchen with Naruto, as he was helping the blonde make his cake he was silently sulking to himself. The door bell rang making Sasuke sigh as he wiped the stuff caked on his hands on his hands, off. "I'm getting it." Sasuke said softly before moving to the door and answering it.

When Sasuke made a squeaking noise Naruto moved worriedly to the door to see what was going on, he was in time to see the boy shoved into the car of the snake bastard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled rushing outside to where Orochimaru was standing next to Sasuke's car door.

"Why I'm taking Sasuke home, I thought that was quite obvious by my actions." Orochimaru replied calmly, just barely blocking the view of the terrified boy behind him.

"This is his home you slimy snake bastard so let him out of the car!" Naruto yelled watching as Orochimaru stepped over to the drivers side with a grin.

"If he wanted out he could get out." he replied climbing into the seat and shutting his door, Naruto watched as Sasuke pushed futilely at the door looking at Naruto with wide scared eyes. It prompted the blonde to also attempt to open the door, but to no avail as a sick grin crossed Orochimaru's face before he pulled out of the driveway.

Quickly Naruto rushed into the house and grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen counter and began to dial. "_Hello?_" Itachi answered on the other line rather confused as to why Naruto was calling him when he would soon be home.

"Itachi! Oh my gods Itachi I don't know what to do, Orochimaru came over and he, he took Sasuke. He looked so terrified love, we have to help him please! He was asking for help this time I swear!" Naruto said in a rush over the phone listening to Itachi growl lowly on the other line.

"_Don't worry Naruto, I will deal with it alright everything will be alright I promise you. Now I gotta go ok, love you._" with that Itachi hung up the phone, prompting Naruto to begin dialing other numbers.

"Kimimaru?!" Naruto said quickly as he heard the phone pick up again, he didn't even give the boy enough time to say 'hello'.

"_Naruto? What's wrong?_" Kimimaru asked rather calmly, since he didn't quite know the situation yet.

"Please, please help Sasuke he... Orochimaru came and took him. Please..." Naruto said softly, knowing full well that Itachi could handle things on his own. Yet he still didn't want to take his chances.

"_What?! Fine fine, I will be there in a bit!_" with that Kimimaru also hung up, Naruto slid to the floor slowly remembering the last time Kimimaru had come to his house, right before he had left. It had been so bad then, he had already attempted to leave on several occasions but each time was either convinced to coming back, or forced to.

There had been so many cuts and bruises covering his body, and caked up blood that just made things look even worse. Naruto shivered at the thought as he wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close to his face he proceeded to bury his face in his knees. Since once again he was left in a situation feeling completely helpless to the happenings around him.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Apartment**

Sasuke lay curled up in the corner of the room, wondering how exactly he had gotten himself into this type of situation. His lip was split and bleeding, his face had definitely acquired some major bruising too from the beating he had just received from trying to leave his lover. He should have known better, he had been warned about the snake like man, but he refused to listen.

After all, when they had met the man had came off as being a nice person, someone who would take care of him. Plus he was hated by his brother so doing it made it feel all the more right, but once he had been 'tricked' into moving into the man's apartment it was all over with. The kindness had been crumbled and thrown away as if it were a dust ball in the wind.

Now though as he lay shivering for the heated pain lingering all over his aching body, he wondered what ever possessed him to think it was alright to do such a thing himself to someone. He felt completely disgusted with himself, Naruto had been his friend, he had also thought Sasuke to be nice. Then a little after they had started dating things had gotten cruel. It made Sasuke nauseous to think he had done something like that to someone so happy and bright.

Tears fell down his face as a particularly deep breath made it feel like his chest was caving in on his lungs. When had he started hating Itachi so much? When did his precious 'aniki' become his greatest rival? He couldn't remember the last time him and his brother had been civil with one another, he knew he had been really young.

Incidents played through Sasuke's mind of a younger Itachi agreeing happily to play with such a silly little boy. They would stay out all day, until night fell before Itachi would finally be forced to drag is little brother home. Then there were memories of being shown how to ride his first bike and how he skinned his knee, his tears had quickly silenced by the comforting of his older brother as he was quickly and neatly bandaged up.

A small sad smile crossed Sasuke's lips as he rolled that thought around his head, and how he wished that his aniki would come once again and scoop him up banishing away all the pain in his body. "Save me please... Aniki it hurts." he mumbled softly, brokenly before feeling the sweat black abyss of unconsciousness swallow him up.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright and yet another chapter for all you lovely psychos... you know I loves my fans. So again I hope you enjoy. And please review it!!


	11. End For Now?

Itachi part sighed, part growled as he sped down the street in his way too expensive car, while he used one hand to dial number's on his cell. "_Moshi moshi._" came the bored voice of Zetsu on the other line since he was probably sitting in his office staring at blank wallpaper.

"Round up all of our little friends, I'm going to need a hell of a lot of lawyers." Itachi instructed hearing a small grunt of amusement on the other end of the line.

"_Do I really want to know what you're up to?_" the man asked the sound of amusement lacing his voice, but it hit no where near what Itachi was feeling.

"I will explain later, just do it." he replied pulling dangerously fast into the parking lot.

"_Yeah yeah, getting right to it._" with that both men hung up their phones, Itachi flung his into the back of his car before getting out and slamming the door shut behind him. He had already made the call and knew where the snake bastard lived, so without even stopping at the receptionist desk he stalked to the elevator and pressed the button.

As the bell to the elevator dinged Itachi rushed through the doors and rapped harshly on Orochimaru's door, getting no reply he proceeded to let himself into the house with a set of lock picks in his pocket. He had learned the skill when he was in collage, during an event that will not be mentioned.

"Hello?" Itachi said softly, entering the apartment cautiously he looked around hoping that he found Sasuke quickly and the boy wasn't too hurt. "Sasuke?" he called out again moving through the rooms finding the bedroom finally, his brother was curled up in a slightly bleeding heap on the floor.

With wide eyes Itachi moved forward quickly and knelt by Sasuke's side scooping him into his arms and holding him close. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sasuke so vulnerable. With a soft groan Sasuke shifted in his brother's grip, "A-aniki help." he whined softly not opening his eyes.

"I will Sasuke, I will." Itachi replied gently hugging his brother more tightly as he prepared to leave the hell hole and bring the boy to safety, his path was blocked by Orochimaru though. "Move now Orochimaru!" Itachi growled glaring at the man as he laughed.

"You're kidnapping my boyfriend and you expect me to just allow you to do it?" he asked folding his arms over his chest with a grin.

"Yeah well he didn't want to come back here in the first place, and for the first time I'm seeing first hand why not." Itachi replied vehemently feeling more hate for the man before him than ever. "I won't leave him here this time. He's coming home with me."

* * *

**Itachi's House**

Naruto jumped up immediately at the sound of Kimimaru entering through the still opened doorway, as he embraced the silver haired man he felt a bit of relief. "We gotta go now." Naruto said getting a nod in reply as he shut the door and they both rushed to Kimimaru's car.

Naruto fidgeted nervously in his seat as Kimimaru sped down the street, when they pulled up Naruto and Kimimaru quickly made their way into the building and up the stairs into the apartment. Itachi was pushing himself off of the floor as they entered the open door of the apartment, him and Sasuke both were bloodied. Orochimaru was grinning despite also being pretty beat up himself, it didn't seem to matter.

He was about to kick Itachi when Naruto decided to yell and catch his attention. "Well well well, it just seems like the weaklings are drawn to me like flies to honey. It must be my lucky day, and look, my poor lost puppy has returned to me." he said motioning towards Kimimaru who was seething. "I am sorry though, but I am tired of all of you coming in here with out an invitation." he said stepping forward in quick glides pushing Naruto to the side.

Kimimaru was pinned to the wall by his neck as he glared at the man, he didn't seem to care about his lack of oxygen he was receiving. "You I am the most sick of though." he hissed feeling anger boil up at the smile he received.

"The feeling is all too mutual." Kimimaru replied softly, with lightening quickness he pulled a gun from the back of his pants and placed it to the mans head pulling the trigger immediately. As they both fell to the ground, Kimimaru starting a hacking fit as he attempted to catch his breath.

Everyone in the room went silent at the events that had just passed, numbly Naruto moved over to Kimimaru's side after a moment and wrapped his arms around his friend who was speckled with blood. Naruto hand went over the one that held the gun and gently guided his equally numb friend to drop it as he stared at the lifeless form in front of him.

The sounds of police car sirens were barely heard from outside by the four men sitting in the apartment, when the cops arrived upstairs in the apartment they stood motionless for a moment. The morbid and sad scene before them made them unsure of what to do.

After getting a hold of themselves the cops stepped forward carefully into the scene and handcuffed the four conscious men, Sasuke was removed in a ambulance before the apartment was taped off.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

A few months after the incident, the four men had finished their trials the most that had happened was that Itachi had gotten a very minor breaking and entering charge, which was served with a fine. Kimimaru had to face counseling, but other than that everything went along normally. Over the two years him and Sasuke had very slowly but surely became lovers.

"Naruto run!" Sasuke yelled grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging him down the hallway behind him. Both of them had wide smiles spread across their faces, as Kimimaru and Itachi was hot on their heels. Quickly when both of their lovers were from view, they both ducked into a dark spare bedroom and sat quietly.

"Sasuke-kun where are you?" Kimimaru yelled very closely in a sing song voice. "I get a hold of you, I swear you aren't going to be able to walk for a month." he said seductively hearing a squeak from the dark haired man, a deep red blush settled on his pale face.

Immediately Kimimaru homed in on the squeak and opened the door to the spare bedroom with a huge perverted grin on his face. "Found you! Itachi, I found Naruto!" the silver haired man yelled scooping up Sasuke bridal style making the younger man glare at him in return, his face was tomato red.

"Ah there you are, I'm telling you Sasuke and Naruto are just getting worse and worse at this game." Itachi said pulling Naruto into his arms and nibbling on the blonde's neck making him purr contently.

"I think they like being found." came the noncommittal reply as they both drug their lovers down the hallways and then into their rooms.

* * *

**A/N**

Alright that may have been rushed and a bit forced but I am not sure this will be the end. I mean not giving you any hope or anything but maybe somewhere down the line I will get fed up with the ending and edit it. I am sorry all my lovely readers but this is the way but I can do nothing else in my head for now. Review and please don't be too angry cause for now it will be listed as complete.


End file.
